Gaim: United We Stand
by JellyBean Productions
Summary: After his Sengoku Driver is destroyed during the Christmas Games, Hase tracks down Lock Dealer Sid, who provides him with a new prototype Driver and Lockseeds. Learning the truth about Helheim from Takatora, Hase joins forces with Bravo to stamp out the Inves Games. Meanwhile, Micchy decides to confront his brother, but he is unable to compete with his Genesis Driver.
1. Chapter I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Gaim: United We Stand**

by

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chapter I**

 **A Gift From Yggdrasil**

 **(Drupers Fruit Bar, January 2014)**

Slamming open the door, Ryoji Hase sprinted inside, coming to halt inside the back room usually occupied by the Lock Dealer.

"Looking for me?" asked Sid, sitting on a stool at the bar, legs crossed.

Spinning around, Hase glared at Sid, "I need a new belt, the White Armoured Rider destroyed mine."

Reaching into his pocket, Hase pulled out his damaged Sengoku Driver and placed it in front of Sid. Picking it up, the Lock Dealer traced the crack along the front.

"You're correct, Ryoji, this Sengoku Driver cannot be repaired," spoke Sid, putting the belt down, "However, I do have a prototype Genesis Driver you could use."

"I'll take it," responded Hase quickly.

"Glad to hear," grinned Sid, pulled a glass case out of his suitcase and handed it to Hase, "Twice the output of the Sengoku Driver."

Opening the case, Hase strapped the prototype Genesis Driver around his waist, a silver belt appearing. It resembled a Sengoku Driver with a second slot for a Lockseed instead of a Rider Indicator.

"I call it the Edo Driver," added Sid, sipping his coffee.

"What's this?" questioned Hase, pulling on the second slot, trying and failing to remove it.

"A Genesis Core, the Professor added to test the functionality of the Energy Lockseeds," explained Sid, placing four Lockseeds on the counter in front of him.

"Energy Lockseeds?" grunted Hase.

"One of these," replied Sid, picking up one of the devices in front of him, "This is a Lemon Energy Lockseed, unlike the regular variety they are artificially created to provide Yggdrasil's Riders the power to stop the Helheim Invasion."

"Helheim? Invasion? What are you talking about?" demanded Hase, looking at Sid.

"Go to Charmant, there is a man there, Takatora Kureshima, with the right persuasion he will tell you what you want to know," answered Sid, "In the meantime you can have these four Lockseeds and the Driver for free, consider them a gift from Yggdrasil."

Regarding Sid warily, Hase picked up the Lockseeds. The first had the code 'FRESH-05' and resembled a Pine Lockseed, with the silver around the edge changed to gold. The second had the code 'PROTO-10' and was a Mango Lockseed repainted to look like a watermelon.

The next was the Lemon Energy Lockseed that Sid had shown him and the final was a electric blue and silver Lockseed shaped like an apple, 'LS-SILVER' printed on the front.

"I sure as hell know you ain't giving me these outta the goodness of your heart," spoke Hase, "But for now I'm gonna play your game."

With that, Hase sprinted away, just as fast as he entered. Grinning, Sid plucked a Dragonfruit off Bando's display. Clutching it in his hand, his smile widened when the fruit transformed into a Dragon Energy Lockseed.

"Sid, you here?" asked Bando, walking out from the back looking around, seeing no one, "I swear I heard Ryoji talking to him, did you see him, Iyo?"

From the station, Iyo looked up from her phone, "I'm going on my break now."

"Why do I continue to employ you?" muttered Bando, switching to a smile when he saw Rat and Rica enter.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Charmant Patisserie)**

Standing up and turning to leave the establishment, Takatora Kureshima froze at the sight of Hase glaring at him, blocking his path. Sighing, Takatora gestured to the second seat and sat back down, Hase sitting opposite.

"I want to know everything, about the forest, about the Inves, about Yggdrasil," demanded Hase, "Or I'll let the world know about the Helheim Invasion."

"No-one would believe you," replied Takatora.

"Fine, you tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you how I got this," grinned Hase, pulling out his Edo Driver.

"The prototype Genesis Driver," muttered Takatora, shocked, "I guess I'll tell you then."

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(South Stage, Zawame City)**

"Cowards, you're all talk!" sneered Kaito as his three Inves marched forwards, his armoured hand clutching his Lockseeds, one of which he had taken from Hase only hours earlier.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Oren, stepping between the civilians and the Inves, "You play the villain so convincingly, Monsieur Banane!"

"Bastard!" hissed Kaito, gripping his Lockseeds even tighter.

"I am Oren Pierre Alfonzo," spoke the mercenary, drawing his Durian Lockseed, "And on this stage, I play the hero!"

[DURIAN!]

Carefully slotting his Lockseed into his Sengoku Driver, Oren pushed the Lock Arm down and quickly sliced down the knife, opening the Lockseed. Raising his arms, Oren grinned as the Armour Part dropped onto his shoulders, his suit and helmet materialising as it unfolded.

[C'MON - DURIAN ARMS! MR. DANGEROUS!]

"Armoured Rider Bravo!" proclaimed Oren, swinging his spiked swords.

"What are you doing here?" grunted Kaito, glaring at the other Rider.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Oren smugly, "I'm protecting these innocent civilians from nefarious villains like yourself!"

"Idiot," grunted Kaito as the other Rider charged forward, engaging the summoned Inves with glee. Slashing one across the chest with his swords, Oren moved into the next as it exploded in a ball of flames.

"He's fighting the Inves!" called a woman from the crowd.

"He's fighting for us!" added a man.

Finishing off another of the Inves, Oren prepared to finished the last one when Kaito attacked, kicking him back. Regaining his balance, Oren locked his swords with Kaito's spear, the two fighting for dominance, both equally matched.

As the crowd began to cheer Oren on, Kaito let his arm go slack, allowing the older man to win the duel, however Kaito quickly took advantage of this, slashing Oren across the chest with his Banaspear.

Falling backwards, one of Oren's sword went flying from his grip, hitting a speaker and causing it to tumble. Seconds before the speaker was about to fall on Peco, Hase appeared and tackled him out of the way.

Rolling back to his feet, Hase pulled out his new Driver and strapped it to his waist, "It's time for round two, Kaito Kumon!"

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention, this is my sidekick," announced Oren, climbing back to his feet.

"I'm nobody's sidekick, Alfonzo!" snapped Hase, holding up his Silver Lockseed, "We work towards the same goal, Lockseeds are not toys to be played with, the Inves Games must end, for the sake of the world!"

"Even with a new belt you won't be able to defeat me!" sneered Kaito.

"We'll just have to see then!" responded Hase, "HENSHIN!"

[SILVER!]

Slamming his Lockseed into his Edo Driver, Hase pushed the Lock Arm down and sliced it open. Kicking away the last Inves, Hase braced himself as his new Armour Part dropped into his shoulders, his helmet and suit appearing as it unfolded.

[SOIYA - SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!]

Transforming into his new Rider Form, Hase was equipped with a large staff, painted black and blue, called the Souginjou. His undersuit was similar to Zangetsu-Shin's, the gold coloured electric blue and the white changed to silver. His helmet was also different, resembling Gaim's but with a large silver crown. Like Gaim, Hase had a Lockseed Holder and Musoh Saber strapped to his waist.

"I guess since I got a new Driver I should have a new name," spoke Hase, swinging his staff around, "I am Armoured Rider Silver!"

"Silver? What a boring name, how about Kamuro?" offered Oren, joining Hase and retrieving his lost sword.

"KAMURO! KAMURO! KAMURO!" chanted the crowd, making Hase sag his shoulders in defeat.

"I guess I deserve that for giving Jonouchi a lame name," muttered Hase, straightening up, ready to fight.

Charging forwards, Hase began to slice the remaining Inves with his staff, finishing it with one last slash. As soon as the flames cleared, the three Lockseeds shot from Kaito's hands, the two Donguri going to Bravo and the Matsubokkuri going to Hase.

"You may have taken those weak Lockseeds, but this stage belongs to Team Baron!" spat Kaito, pulling out his Mango Lockseed, "Hase, prove your strength to me and the stage is yours."

[MANGO!]

"You're on!" returned Hase, banging his fists together.

[C'MON - MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF THE HAMMER!]

Transforming into his secondary form, Kaito launched himself at Hase, who blocked his hammer with his staff and kicked him away. Ducking under the swinging weapon, Hase tried to score a hit but was hit in the chest with the second swing of the hammer, knocking his Souginjou out his hands.

Drawing his Musoh Saber, Hase slashed at Kaito, who blocked it with the handle of his Mango Punisher. Pulling back the tab, Hase fired five shots at his opponent, but to no effect.

"Boy!" shouted Oren, "You need a harder hitting weapon to beat him!"

"Got it!" grunted Hase, launching himself backwards and drawing his gold Pine Lockseed.

[FRESH PINE!]

"Fresh?" muttered Hase as he slammed his Lockseed into his Driver and slicing it open.

Running at Kaito, Hase's new set of Arms, identical to Pine except wielding two Pine Irons, formed around him. Swinging one of his Irons, he wrapped it around Kaito's Mango Punisher and yanked, pulling from the other Rider's hands.

[SOIYA - FRESH PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]

Following up with his other Iron, Hase sent Kaito flying backwards, off the to his feet, the leader of Team Baron grabbed his discarded weapon and sliced his Cutting Knife down three times, Hase copying him.

[MANGO SPARKING!]

[FRESH PINE SPARKING!]

Charging up his Mango Punisher, Kaito send a large projection of its head flying at Hase, only for the other Rider to begin to spin wildly, his Pine Irons forming a whirlwind of golden energy.

Soaring at Kaito, Hase slammed into him, knocking him back, his suit fading as he hit the ground. Landing carefully on his feet, Hase closed his Lockseed, his armour vanishing as he walked towards Kaito.

"You lose, Kaito," spoke Hase, offering the other Rider a hand up.

"I underestimated your strength," replied Kaito, pushing away Hase's hand and standing up, "I'm glad I let you win."

Handing Hase his Mango Lockseed and the Stage Pass, Kaito allowed a small smile to slip onto his face.

"You let me win?" questioned Hase, raising an eyebrow, "But you lost your Lockseed?"

"A calculated loss," returned Kaito, reaching into his pocket and pulling out seven more Lockseeds, two Mango, two Pine, a Melon, an Ichigo and a Kiwi, "I always keep backup."

"Not bad, Kumon," complimented Hase with a grin.

"Likewise, Ryoji," replied Kaito, returning his Lockseeds to his jacket and sauntering away, his team running after him.

Turning to face the crowd, Hase spoke, "This stage now belongs to Team Charmant, free for anyone who wants to dance to use. Those who attempt to play Inves Games here will be punished!"

Ending his announcement, Hase walked over to Oren, who had likewise powered down. Behind him the crowd surged, cheering and calling their Rider Names as well as Charmant.

"I thought some good publicity wouldn't go amiss," grunted Hase.

"Not bad, Boy," complimented Oren, "Say, when's your birthday?"

"May 15th, why?" responded Hase, confused.

"Hm, Taurus, not so bad, something to work with," mused Oren, before looking up at Hase, "How would you like a job at Charmant?"

 **-United We Stand-**

 **So, this a point of divergence story, based around the idea that Sid is a being like Sagara, but he isn't the representation of Helheim, his past is a secret for now. As for this chapter being heavily based around Hase, he is one of the main characters but it won't be as centric to him from now on, it was due to the changes caused by Sid's nature affecting him first. Thanks for reading and I look forward to posting the second chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Gaim: United We Stand**

by

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chapter II**

 **Reunion! Ryugen's Final Battle?!**

 **(Charmant Patisserie)**

Sighing and slumping in a chair, Jonouchi stared at the ovens in front of him, containing his very first batch of desserts. Checking his watch, Jonouchi was glad to see he still had half an hour before his first cake was ready.

"Boy! Why are you sitting?" shouted Oren, charging into the kitchen, "You don't laze around while your masterpieces finish, you clean up the mess you've made!"

Rolling his eyes, Jonouchi stood up and grabbed a cloth, "So you've finished beating up Kaito then?"

"Less cheek!" scolded Oren, tossing another cloth at Jonouchi's head, "Besides. Monsieur Cyan did the job for me, and won the stage."

"Monsieur Cyan?" questioned Jonouchi, his eyes widening as Hase stepped into the kitchen, his Edo Driver still strapped to his waist, his closed Lockseed sat in the slot.

"Looks like I got my power back," spoke Hase, noting the awkward atmosphere.

"Hase!" grinned Jonouchi, hugging his best friend, who quickly reciprocated.

"You idiot!" sighed Hase, hitting Jonouchi lightly on the arm as they broke the embrace, "For a second I actually believed that I had been you doormat! I didn't realise you doing it to try and protect me until I cleared my head!"

"I'm sorry," replied Jonouchi, "I just wanted you get out of the Inves Games since your Sengoku Driver got trashed. I was using Oren to become more powerful so I could protect you."

"You were using me!" cried Oren, "Non, non, non! I was using you to get cheap labour, half of your wage goes towards your training!"

"The world would be a whole lot easier if everyone stopped manipulating each other," sighed Hase, shaking his head and beginning to wipe down the area Jonouchi had been working at.

"What are you doing?" asked Jonouchi.

"I'm wiping this counter with a cloth, what does it look like I'm doing, Ucchi?" replied Hase, "Flying off into space?"

"Oui, from now on young Ryoji will be working at this fine establishment as a waiter, c'est fantastique!" announced Oren, throwing his arms out wide, accidentally hitting Jonouchi in the face.

"This is gonna be interesting," muttered Hase, grinning as Jonouchi rubbed his nose.

"That reminds me, you both need a uniform," spoke Oren, snapping his fingers, two waiters entering holding three clothes hangers, their loads protected by covers, "As it custom here, each employee receives a unique uniform, you have three pre-prepared options."

"There sure as hell ain't no chance I wearing lace," stated Hase, grimacing, recalling a particular shirt his mother had bought him when he was a child.

"Despite your confusing double negative I understand you wishes, eliminate those options for Ryoji Hase," commanded Oren, the waiter to his left removing two of the outfits.

"Great," sighed Hase, taking the remaining option.

"You can change in a back room and return," instructed the former solider, Hase rolling his eyes and leaving.

"Now, Ornac, you may choose an outfit and then change into it, aussi," spoke Oren, clapping his hands together.

"It's Gridon actually," replied Jonouchi, opening the three covers and examining them. After a few seconds he returned two and took one with him to an empty back room.

"Excellent!" proclaimed Oren, walking over to the ovens and judging his apprentice's creations, "Not bad, decent for a first try."

"No. Not a chance! No way!" vented Hase, re-entering the room in his new outfit, black jeans, an open black and white checked shirt over a silver t-shirt and an electric blue down jacket, "I look like Kouta Kazuraba!"

"I don't think you look so bad," added Jonouchi, his uniform consisting of brown chinos, a navy blue shirt with white dots and a light grey waistcoat.

"Magnifique!" cried Oren, walking around Jonouchi, examining his uniform from every angle.

"Is there anything else I can try?" asked Hase, frowning.

"Hm, you could try this," replied Oren, holding out another uniform, "This was one of Donguri's options, but it might do you."

"Thanks," muttered Hase, grabbing the uniform and hurrying back to the back room he used to change.

"Incroyable! I've just had an idea!" called out Oren, running after Hase, "How about a haircut?"

"Is he always like this?" questioned Jonouchi, looking at the two waiters.

"Only for his pet projects," responded one of the waiters, grinning widely.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Kureshima Mansion)**

Shutting the Beat Rider Hotline on his computer, Micchy sat back in his chair, dressed in Beat Rider outfit. Seeing Hase regain his power and swear to end the Inves Games had riled him. He had to stop his brother, before he killed someone, he had come close with Hase.

Standing and pulling his Sengoku Driver out of his pocket and grabbing a backpack of his bed, Micchy walked out onto the balcony overlooking the entrance hall. Watching his brother walk down the stairs, Micchy knew this was his last chance.

Stopping at the top of the stairs Micchy called out, "Brother!"

"Mitsuzane?" replied Takatora, turning to see his younger brother strap his Sengoku Driver to his waist, "How did you get that?"

"Sid gave it me," sneered Micchy, tossing his backpack aside, "Don't you remember, I was the green Rider you beat up in the forest?"

"That was you?" questioned Takatora as Micchy drew his Budoh Lockseed.

"Of course it was, now, enough talking, it's time to stop you," spat Micchy, "HENSHIN!"

[BUDOH!]

Pushing his Lockseed into his Driver, Micchy pushed the Lock Arm down and sliced it open. Charging down the stairs, Micchy transformed into Ryugen, drawing his Ryuhou.

[HAI – BUDOH ARMS! RYU! HOU! HA! HA! HA!]

Kicking his brother in the chest, Micchy sent Takatora tumbling to the bottom of the stairs. Racing down after him, he was caught off-guard when Takatora sprang back to his feet and punched him in the gut.

Rolling to the side, Micchy watched as his brother reached into his pocket and produced his Genesis Driver. Strapping it to his waist, Takatora raised his Melon Energy Lockseed, unlocking it.

[MELON ENERGY!]

"What is that?" gasped Micchy.

"The successor to the Sengoku Driver, five times the power output," replied Takatora, "Henshin."

Throwing his Lockseed into the air, Takatora caught it and slammed it into his Driver. Walking towards Micchy, he pushed the handle in, opening the Lockseed and releasing the juice into the cup below.

[SODA – MELON ENERGY ARMS!]

"Why are you doing this? What is Yggdrasil up to?" demanded Micchy as Takatora transformed into Zangetsu-Shin, his Melon Energy Arms protecting him.

"I cannot let you interfere with Yggdrasil's plans, that is Noblesse Oblige," responded Takatora, pointing his Sonic Arrow directly at Micchy.

"Fuck your stupid French!" yelled Micchy, diving to Takatora's right, a burn mark appearing on the spot he'd just vacated.

[BUDOH SQUASH!]

Aiming his Ryuhou under the armour on Takatora's right shoulder, Micchy fired. Stumbling backwards, Takatora's suit disappeared and he fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder, where he had injured it a year earlier when testing his Sengoku Driver.

Climbing to his feet, Micchy levelled his weapon at his brother, "I want the truth!"

"Fine," grunted Takatora, "The forest was once a thriving civilisation until it was devoured by the fruits and transformed the population into the Inves you fight. We have ten years before it does the same to Earth, Yggdrasil's goal is to save as many people as possible."

"Why?" asked Micchy.

"What do you mean?" returned Takatora.

"Why are trying to save as many people as possible?" questioned Micchy, "Why aren't you trying to save everyone?"

"As an adult I can understand that everything, everyone, has limits," replied Takatora.

"Only the one we set ourselves," spoke Micchy sadly, "Goodbye, Takatora Kureshima."

Bracing himself for an attack, Takatora opened his eyes to see Micchy had powered down and was leaving the mansion with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Sighing, Micchy closed the door and continued to walk away from the lies, from the double life he had lived for the last two years, for the first time in his life, he felt free.

Approaching the gates, Micchy was shocked when a crack suddenly opened in front of him, allow a platoon of Kurokage Troopers to flood out and surround him.

"Well done, Mitsuzane, or I hear you prefer Micchy these days," spoke Ryoma Sengoku, clapping his hands as he sauntered out of the crack as it closed behind him.

"You," hissed Micchy, he'd first met Ryoma as young child, when his father had invited the teen scientist to come to the mansion in order to meet Takatora, telling the two that they would one day work together at Yggdrasil, Micchy now knew that was to develop the Drivers.

"I'm impressed you managed to defeat my Genesis Driver," grinned Ryoma, "You see, the prototype Melon Energy Arms had armour under the shoulderpart, I thought it would make the armour too heavy, so I left it out of the final design, now I see I shouldn't have, thank you for showing me."

Falling into a fighting stance, Micchy knew why they were here, to capture him. Drawing his Suika Lockseed, Micchy gripped it tightly, having never used it, always loaning it to Kouta.

[SUIKA!]

Slotting it into his Sengoku Driver, Micchy pushed the Lock Arm down and sliced the Lockseed open. Above the teenager, a large crack open, the Suika Armour appearing from within.

[HAI – SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA, BIG BALL!]

Feeling his undersuit materialise around him, Micchy leapt into the air, disappearing inside the Suika Mech. Transforming into Yoroi Mode, Micchy noticed a green and black Gatling Gun attachment appear on the left arm of the mech.

Firing wildly at the Kurokage Troopers that surrounded him, Micchy sighed a breath of relief when he saw them go flying, their suits vanishing as they hit the ground, but none were seriously injured.

"Two can play at that game," smiled Ryoma, pointing a small remote at Micchy and pressing the button.

Looking down, Micchy saw his Suika Lockseed had turned grey and closed. Transforming back into Budoh Arms as the Suika Mech vanished, Micchy landed on the ground in front of Ryoma.

"I installed a shutdown switch in the Suika Lockseeds to disable them temporarily if needed," spoke Ryoma, pocketing the remote, "As the most powerful natural Lockseed, in the right hands it could defeat the Genesis Driver."

"This ends here!" shouted Micchy, "I will be controlled no longer!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening," replied Ryoma calmly, strapping a Genesis Driver and raising a familiar-looking Energy Lockseed, "Say hello to the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed, unlike your brother's which was artificially created, this one was evolved from a natural Lockseed, very few have the potential."

[MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]

Grinning, Ryoma fitted his Lockseed into his Genesis Driver, pushing down the Lock Arm and pulling the handle it. The Lockseed popped open as a crack appeared above the scientist, the Matsubokkuri Armour floating down through it.

[LIQUID – MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]

Transforming into Kurokage-Shin, Ryoma raised his hand as his Matsubokkuri Energy Arms unfolded around him, the Kagematsu-Shin appearing in his outstretched hand.

"As you can see," spoke Ryoma, "Despite the upgrade to an Energy Lockseed, it provides the same armour as before, but with more power."

Charging at Micchy, Ryoma slashed him with his weapon, sending him stumbling backwards. Grunting, the younger Kureshima Brother sliced his Cutting Knife down three times.

[BUDOH SPARKING!]

Channelling his power into his Ryuhou, Micchy fired, balls of purple energy striking Ryoma over and over again. As the attack dissipated, a brown arrow shot out of the smoke, striking Micchy in the chest.

"Unlike the other Energy Lockseeds, this one possesses the ability to summon an upgraded Arms Weapon or a standard-issue Sonic Arrow," explained Ryoma smugly, raising his red and blue bow, inserting his Energy Lockseed into it's dock.

[LOCK ON – MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]

Charging up his weapon with brown energy, Ryoma fired a blast at Micchy, sending him flying back into the door of the mansion. Slamming onto the floor of the entrance hall, Micchy looked up at the ruined doors as his suit faded, his vision blurring until he blacked out.

"Was such violence necessary, Ryoma?" questioned Takatora, standing over his brother as the scientist walked over to his side, the looking down at Micchy's destroyed Sengoku Driver.

"I underestimated the power of my Genesis Driver, I apologise," replied Ryoma, crouching down and examining Micchy's Driver, "Shame about this being destroyed, he gathered me some interesting data."

"You knew?" asked Takatora, "Why did you not tell me?"

"Sid told me you approved it," answered Ryoma, "Apparently he lied."

"Remove him from Project Genesis, he's fired," instructed Takatora.

"Who should I replace him with?" inquired Ryoma, raising his eyebrow.

"My assistant, Akira Kazuraba," replied Takatora.

"Interesting, which Energy Lockseed will she be using?" continued Ryoma.

"Peach," answered Takatora.

"Sure, I'll give Ms. Minato the Lemon Energy Lockseed I created for myself," spoke Ryoma, "I think I'll continue to use the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed for now."

"Overseer Kureshima!" gasped a Kurokage Trooper as he entering the mansion, three more Troopers behind him, another six seeing to the Troopers defeated by Micchy, "We got here as fast as we could."

"Take my brother to cell in Yggdrasil Tower, he will remain there until he calms," ordered Takatora.

"Should we take his Lockseeds?" asked the first Trooper as two more picked Micchy up.

"There's no point, without a working Driver they are use less," replied Takatora, "They will serve as a reminder of where his disobedience led him."

"Yes, Overseer!" saluted the Trooper, leaving with the two carrying Micchy through the reopened crack outside, retrieving the teenager's discarded backpack as he did.

"That reminds me, I need you Sengoku Driver," spoke Ryoma, "With the new data gathered from the Genesis Drivers, I can now safely release the power limiter in your Sengoku Driver, I presume you are retaining it as a backup?"

"Correct, I also required a Genesis Core and a spare Melon Energy Lockseed," answered Takatora, handing Ryoma his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed, "Prepare three Edo Drivers for the other Project Genesis members, including yourself, just to be safe."

"I'll get right to it," grinned Ryoma, turning towards the crack, "Keep your current Melon Energy Lockseed for your Genesis Core, the new one will have some extra armour on the shoulder, to project your old injury."

"Thank you, Ryoma," spoke Takatora as his friend began to leave, "I just hope we can stop Helheim."

"You and I both," responded Ryoma, exiting the mansion with a smirk on his face.

 **-United We Stand-**


	3. Chapter III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Gaim: United We Stand**

by

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chapter III**

 **Surprise! Tag-Team of Friendship!**

 **(Gaim Headquarters)**

"This is our chance to learn baking at Charmant!" cheered Mai, looking around at Kouta, "Wait, where's Micchy?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday," replied Kouta, frowning, "I tried phoning him and everything, so I did some asking around, showed people a picture of him, didn't take me long to find out who Micchy really is."

"He's our friend, that's what he is," responded Mai, "Sure, he's secretive about his family, but there's got to be a reason behind it."

"I found it, Micchy is short for Mitsuzane Kureshima," answered Kouta.

"As in the owners of Yggdrasil?" blurted out Mai, "No wonder he kept it a secret."

"I decided to pay a visit to the Kureshima Mansion, I didn't like what I found," added Kouta, placing two Mass Drivers and destroyed Budoh Lockseed on the table, "Signs of a fight, those Drivers mean Yggdrasil was involved, Lockseed means Micchy's Driver got trashed. I asked some the staff about Micchy, said he'd decided to go to boarding school near Tokyo."

"He wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye," sighed Mai.

"That's what I said, then Micchy's older brother came and told me to leave or he'd call the police," continued Kouta, "I didn't realise until a few hours afterwards that I'd heard that voice before, the White Armoured Rider."

"What do we do? questioned Mai, looking uncertain.

"We can assume they're keeping Micchy in the Tower, then we need to get in," spoke Kouta, "But how?"

"They're always running tours around the place, well the non-evil corporation parts of it anyway," replied Mai, "We could go on one then bust our way into the restricted areas, may even find proof that they're behind the Inves."

"That's a great plan!" grinned Kouta, "They'd expect an attack on the artificial crack since I've been there."

"We'll need all the riders we can get," stated Mai, picking up one of the Mass Drivers, "I'll be joining in."

"Are you sure?" asked Kouta, reaching into his pocket.

"Definitely, Micchy is our friend," affirmed Mai, nodding.

"Here, take this," responded Kouta, producing his Pine Lockseed and holding it out to Mai.

"Thank you," smiled Mai, taking the Lockseed, "Let's do this."

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Abandoned Warehouse)**

In a large building a large crack suddenly opened, releasing a Seiryu Inves onto the hood of a rusting truck. Roaring, the Inves jumped down and sprinted towards the doors, tearing through the rotten wood.

Outside, the workers scattered at the sight of the Inves, however three weren't fast enough. Just as the monster was about to attack the first, Kouta came sailing through the air, sending the Inves flying.

"Quick! Get out of here!" urged Mai, help the older man to his feet.

As soon as the civilians had retreated, Kouta sighed, "They'll still blame us for this."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't protect them," replied Mai, strapping her new Driver to her waist and pulling out her Pine Lockseed, Kouta preparing himself as well.

[ORANGE!] [PINE!]

"HENSHIN!" yelled both as they slammed their respective Lockseeds into their Drivers and pushed the Lock Arms down, activating the Cutting Knife.

[SOIYA - ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]

[SOIYA - PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]

Transforming into Gaim and Kurokage, Kouta charged at the Seiryu Inves as his Orange Arms unfolded, equipping him with his Daidaimaru. Looking around inside the folded armour, Mai watched her helmet materialise and armour unfold, giving her the Pine Iron. Her suit was identical to Kurokage's except for the helmet, which was a copy of Gaim's, the blue changed to black and the gold switched to silver.

"Bonjour, mandarine!" proclaimed Oren, already transformed into Bravo, as he leapt at Kouta, slashing him with his spiked weapons.

"I'm an orange!" hissed Kouta, drawing his Musoh Saber.

"Surprise!" added Jonouchi, as Gridon, smacking Mai with his hammer.

"Great these two clowns," groaned Mai, "That means Hase must be around here somewhere."

"He's dealing with the Inves you summoned and set upon the workers here," replied Bravo, "That's his job, ours is to retrieve the Sengoku Drivers from the Beat Riders, orders from Yggdrasil."

"What happened to defending the city?" demanded Kouta, "That Inves is getting away!"

"I wouldn't be very professional if I ran off in the middle of a battle?" continued Oren, "Besides, we've got a score to settle."

"Okay then, I see what you are," returned Kouta, charging at Oren and attacking with his Sabers, "You're not a hero at all!"

"That's more like it!" exclaimed Oren, blocking Kouta's attack.

Nearby, Mai swung the Pine Iron, striking Jonouchi on the shoulder, the heavy armour protecting him from the blow. Ducking a swing from Jonouchi, Mai used her Iron again to bind her opponent.

[DONGURI SQUASH!]

Breaking free of his chain, Jonouchi kicked Mai back, only for her to slam him in the chest with her Pine Iron, knocking him off his feet.

Ducking an attack from Oren, Kouta continued to launch his own assault on the other Rider relentlessly, but soon Oren managed to knock his Daidaimaru out of his hand, reducing Kouta's defensive abilities and allowing the former soldier to go on the attack.

"Un, deux, trois!" announced Oren as he slashed Kouta with his weapons on each count.

"He's to strong!" gasped Kouta as the green Rider used his foot to hold him in place.

"You're not too much now you're alone, are you?" mocked Oren gleefully.

[C'MON – BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!]

Flying through the air, Kaito transformed into Baron and kicked Oren away from Kouta, Mai following up with a strike of her Pine Iron, behind her, Jonouchi was led on the ground, too tired to move after his defeat.

"Kaito!" exclaimed Kouta, as the leader of Team Baron stood up from the crouch he'd landed in.

"I misjudged you, I expected more from the top team's Armoured Rider," spoke Kaito, spinning his Banaspear, "Mai's only been a rider five minutes and she's doing a better job than you."

"Oh, Monsieur Banane," grinned Oren, blocking an attack from Mai, "What a coincidence!"

"We have some unfinished business, I haven't had a chance to beat you thanks to that stupid white Armoured Rider! There's nothing here to hold me back." returned Kaito, glancing back at Kouta, "Assuming _you_ don't hold me back, that is."

"You're here to help us?" asked Kouta.

"Don't flatter yourself," barked Kaito, "I'm here to defeat my enemy."

"Works for me," spoke Mai, stopping beside Kaito, "You know what they say about an enemy of an enemy."

Lining up, the three Armoured Riders prepared themselves, Kouta drawing his Musoh Saber to replace his lost Daidaimaru.

"This is our stage now!" called Kouta and Mai, Kaito rolling his eyes under his helmet.

Charging forward, the three attacked, working together to fight Oren. Attacking Bravo with his Banaspear, Kaito allowed him to block it, leaving an opening for Mai to wrap her Pine Iron around Oren's other weapon and yank it out of his grip. Grabbing one arm each, Mai and Kaito pinned the ex-soldier in place as Kouta slashed him with his Musoh Saber.

"Hey, you're alright," mused Kouta, raising his weapon.

"You're more useful that expected," replied Kaito.

"You two!" sighed Mai, shaking her head.

"Don't get complacent!" shouted Oren, retrieving his lost sword and throwing both at the other three riders.

Attempting to block the weapons, they suddenly emitting a barrage of green spikes, sending all three of them flying while Oren laughed mockingly. Pulling back the tab on his Musoh Saber, Kouta fired off a round at Oren, sending him stumbling backwards.

Standing, Kaito pulled out a Mango Lockseed and activated it, throwing his Banana Lockseed to Kouta and pulling out a Kiwi Lockseed, which went to Mai.

[MANGO!]

"Take these," instructed Kaito, fitting his Lockseed into his Sengoku Driver.

"Thank you, can we even use these?" mused Kouta as he and Mai unlocked their loaned Lockseeds.

[BANANA!] [KIWI!]

Switching out their Lockseeds, three cracks appeared above them, releasing their corresponding armours. Pushing down their respective Lock Arms, the three sliced the Lockseeds in their belts open.

[C'MON – MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF THE HAMMER!]

[SOIYA – KIWI ARMS! GEKI! RIN! SEIYA! HA!]

[SOIYA – BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!]

Transforming into their respective set of arms, Kouta and Mai marvelled at their own, the first time either of them had use these forms. Unlike with Pine Arms, Mai's new arms gave her Ryugen's helmet, the green changed to black, the gold to silver and the purple gem switched to red.

"Woah! I'm a banana!" exclaimed Kouta, swinging his Banaspear.

Enraged, Oren launched himself at the three opposing riders, his swords having returned to him. Ducking his attack, Kouta used his Banaspear to blocked the attack, Kaito slamming his Mango Punisher into his chest and Mai slicing him with her Gekirin.

Recovering quickly, Oren launched himself at Kaito, who's Mango Arms offered him little defensive capability. To his surprise, Mai jumped in the way, using her Gekirin as a shield, allowing Kouta and Kaito to slam the ends of their respective weapons into Oren's chest.

"How are you so strong?" gasped Oren, clambering to his feet, "Have you been in cahoots this whole time?"

Smacking Oren in the face with his hammer, Kaito spoke, "Don't be-"

"STUPID!" finished Mai and Kouta, attacking with a joint Rider Kick.

[MANGO AU LAIT!]

[BANANA AU LAIT!]

[KIWI AU LAIT!]

Charging their weapons, the three riders launched them at Oren, the Mango Punisher striking first, followed by the Gekirin and the Banaspear. Flying backwards, Oren's suit disappeared as he hit the ground, "This is bananas!"

"Actually this is a whole fruit salad!" cheered Mai, catching her Gekirin as they returned to her with a spin, the other two just grabbing them out the air.

Gasping, Oren climbed to his feet, "I must go! My mousse needs me!"

With that, Oren retreated, taking Jonouchi with him, the latter tripping over a rock, Oren sighing and picking him up, running with his apprentice over his shoulder.

Relaxing for a few seconds, Kouta suddenly cried out, "The Inves!"

Sprinting into the warehouse, Kaito and Mai chased after him, the former demanding his Banana Lockseed back.

"They're heading into the warehouse," spoke Hase, speaking into a communicator as he stepped out from behind a wall, Oren and Jonouchi beside him, "This is up to you now."

Inside the warehouse, a figure watched Kouta, Kaito and Mai come to a halt, their suits vanishing, "I see them."

Ending the transmission, Hase remained in the shadows as Kouta returned the Banana Lockseed to Kaito and spoke, "Where's that Inves hiding?"

"This is bad," stated Mai, raising her hand and pointing at the rusting truck, now covered in vines.

"What's is this?" muttered Kaito darkly.

"Must be where the crack opened," replied Kouta.

Suddenly, the Inves came flying from the scaffolding, landing heavily on the truck, buckling the metal. Turning to look, the three riders prepared their Lockseeds as Takatora Kureshima stepped out from behind a crate.

"You! Where's Micchy!" shouted Kouta, quickly transforming into Orange Arms and leaping up onto the higher level.

[SOIYA – ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]

"I'll handle the Inves, you help Kouta," instructed Mai, "I'll use your Kiwi Lockseed again."

"Sure, keep it, I can pick another one," grunted Kaito, unlocking his Banana Lockseed and launching himself off the hood of truck and up to join Kouta.

[BANANA!] [KIWI!] [MELON ENERGY!]

"Mitsuzane is where he belongs, not with you street trash," spat Takatora as he, Kaito and Mai finished their transformations.

[C'MON – BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!]

[SOIYA – KIWI ARMS! GEKI! RIN! SEIYA! HA!]

[SODA – MELON ENERGY ARMS!]

"I'm afraid, Brother," spoke Micchy, stepping out from behind a crate, holding up a Melon Lockseed, "I am street trash!"

"MICCHY!" cried Kouta and Mai.

"Mitsuzane!" hissed Takatora, his fists clenched.

"And they say I'm dramatic," deadpanned Kaito, launching himself at Zangetsu-Shin, "I won't waste this advantage!"

"This is my stage now!" called Micchy, holding up an intact Sengoku Driver, the Rider Indicator displaying Zangetsu's helmet.

[MELON!]

 **-United We Stand-**


	4. Chapter IV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Gaim: United We Stand**

by

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chapter IV**

 **Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu-Shin! Jinba Arrival!**

 **(Cell-09, Yggdrasil Tower, 12 Hours Earlier)**

"Screw this!" shouted Micchy, flopping down onto the bed in his cell, holding his damaged Sengoku Driver, "Without this, I'm trapped!"

"Not as much as you think, Micchy," spoke Sagara, stopping outside the cell.

"DJ Sagara?" questioned Micchy, sitting up, "You work for Yggdrasil?"

"Correct, Armoured Rider Ryugen," replied Sagara, "You and your buddies have brought a tidal wave of hits to my site!"

"I'm not really an Armoured Rider anymore with a bust belt," returned Micchy, standing and walking over to the door.

"Well then, good thing I've got a care package for you!" grinned Sagara, handing Micchy a box.

Pulling off the lid, Micchy barely suppressed a smile at what was inside, a replacement Cutting Knife, a tool-kit, a Melon Energy Lockseed and a Genesis Core.

"I wouldn't try using that Genesis Core until you get a replacement Driver," advised Sagara, "You might want to head to the Professor's Lab, he's upgrading your brother's old Driver, your DNA is a close enough match to operate it."

"Thank you," spoke Micchy, looking up to find Sagara had vanished, "Weird."

Sitting down on the sofa, Micchy tipped the box out onto the table, adding his damaged Driver and two remaining Lockseeds to the mix. Using a screwdriver to remove the back of his Driver, Micchy quickly replaced his broken Cutting Knife with the replacement.

Turning his attention to the circuit boards, Micchy soon identified the points where the connections had been broken, repairing them with the wire and portable soldering iron from the tool-kit. Closing the up the Driver, Micchy grinned when the Rider Indicator lit up, showing his helmet.

"Time to get out of here," muttered Micchy, placing the tool-kit, Genesis Core, Suika and Melon Energy Lockseeds into his backpack alongside his destroyed Budoh Lockseed and strapped his repaired Sengoku Driver to his waist, "HENSHIN!"

[KIWI!]

Carefully slotting his Lockseed into the damaged bay of the Driver, Micchy pushed the Lock Arm down and sliced his new Cutting Knife down.

[HAI – KIWI ARMS! GEKI! RIN! SEIYA! HA!]

Transforming into Ryugen, Micchy took a few seconds to relish in the power his armour provided him, a feeling he'd feared he'd never experience again. Carefully slicing with one of his Gekirin, Micchy grinned as his cell doors fell outwards, the hinges cut.

Charging into the corridor, Micchy looked around, seeing a security camera on the roof. Throwing a Gekirin, Micchy watched it slice through the device. Grabbing the weapon out of the air, Micchy began to sprint towards Ryoma's Lab, having learnt the layout of the Tower the last time Takatora had showed him around.

"Stop!" cried a Kurokage Trooper, stopping in the middle of the corridor with his Kagematsu raised, directly in Micchy's path, "Return to your cell!"

As Micchy launched a Gekirin, Ryoma Sengoku stepped out a boardroom in time to see the weapon send the Trooper flying, Micchy jumping over his prone form.

"Kenji, why is it always you?" asked Ryoma with a grin, offering the younger man a hand up, his suit vanishing.

"That kid's sure something," spoke Kenji, dusting himself off.

"If Takatora had told him the truth from the start, none of this would be happening," replied Ryoma, twirling his Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed around his finger, "Perhaps he would have been the fifth member of Project Genesis."

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Ryoma's Lab)**

Coming to halt at the Professor's desk, Micchy had to cling onto the edge as his Sengoku Driver failed, his suit fading as it did. Sighing, Micchy dumped it in his backpack and zipped it back up.

Rifling through the contents of the desk, Micchy quickly found his brother's Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. Strapping the Driver to his waist, Micchy continued to search, taking two Mass Driver and a large yellow Lockseed.

"What's this?" muttered Micchy, unlocking it and tossing it into the air as it turned into a Dandeliner, hovering a foot above the ground, "Neat."

[MELON!]

Slamming the Lockseed into the Driver, Micchy pushed the Lock Arm down and activated the Cutting Knife. Jumping onto the Dandeliner, Micchy braced himself as he transformed into Zangetsu, shield appearing in his left hand.

[SOIYA – MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!]

"Stop this madness now," shouted Takatora, rushing into the lab, "If you leave you will no longer be a Kureshima, Mitsuzane!"

"I am not Mitsuzane, I'm Micchy!" returned the teenager, accelerating forwards, throwing his shield into the window over-looking Zawame City, smashing it and forcing Takatora to cover his eyes.

Looking up, Takatora saw the Dandeliner disappearing into the distance, "I'm sorry, Brother."

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Abandoned Warehouse, Present Time)**

"After I escaped I went to Charmant to get help from Hase, Oren and Jonouchi," finished Micchy.

"Which is where we come in," added Oren as he, Hase and Jonouchi joined Micchy, "We contacted you with a plan to trap Kaito Kumon and Kouta Kazuraba, removing them from their belts."

"It was our idea to release the Inves here, close to the bases of both Team Gaim and Team Baron," continued Jonouchi, "We fought Gaim and Baron, I have to say Mai was a welcome addition, in order to get them to work together."

"Whilst I disguised myself as a gardener at Kureshima Mansion and planted the stolen Mass Drivers and broken Budoh Lockseed," spoke Hase, stepping forward, revealing his new outfit, consisting of dark jeans, a navy shirt and a grey overcoat, his dyed hair returned its natural brown colour, lacking its usual gel as well.

"We knew Kouta would come looking as soon as he figured out Micchy's true identity," finished Jonouchi, "Face it, you got played."

"Why? Why did you betray Yggdrasil?" questioned Takatora.

"It was always my intention, revenge for destroying my Sengoku Driver, I guess Jonouchi's starting to rub off on me," replied Hase with a grin, "As for Oren, he's not overly fond of commanders withholding information, Project Ark for example."

"I've lost a lot of good men because of things like that, I won't let it take anymore lives!" yelled Oren, drawing his Durian Lockseed, "But my role in this battle isn't to fight you."

"Here, take this," spoke Hase, handing Jonouchi the Mango Lockseed he won from Kaito.

"Thank you," nodded Jonouchi, raising his new Lockseed, "HENSHIN!"

[DURIAN!] [MANGO!]

Slamming their Lockseeds into their Drivers, both Oren and Jonouchi sliced them open as they launched themselves from the scaffolding, transforming into Durian and Mango Arms respectively.

[C'MON - DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!]

[C'MON - MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF THE HAMMER!]

"We're your opponents," stated Micchy, raising his Melon and Melon Energy Lockseeds, Hase doing the same with his Silver and Lemon Energy Lockseeds.

[MELON! / MELON ENERGY!] [SILVER! / LEMON ENERGY!]

Slotting their Lockseeds into place, Micchy replacing his Rider Indicator with his Genesis Core, the two pushed their Lock Arms down and activated the Cutting Knife.

[MIX - MELON ARMS! JINBA MELON! HA-HA!]

[MIX - SILVER ARMS! JINBA LEMON! HA-HA!]

Above Micchy and Hase, four folded armours appeared, the two melon-based armours fusing into a black set, the other two doing the same. Suddenly, the two armours started to spin as they dropped onto Micchy and Hase's shoulders.

Immediately, their base-suits, known as RideWear, materialised below as normal but as the armour unfolded their helmets appeared, the back of their helmets had been recoloured black while the on Micchy's helmet had been changed to silver.

As their new sets of Arms finished unfolding, both of them receiving a Sonic Arrow, their visors changed to the colour of their Energy Lockseed, Micchy's orange and Hase's yellow.

"This is our stage now!" called Micchy as he and Hase charged at Takatora, attacking with their bows.

"Hey! That's my line!" cried Kouta indignantly, everyone ignoring him bar Kaito, who paused to roll his eyes before joining the battle against Zangetsu-Shin.

Down below, Mai, Oren and Jonouchi launched their weapons at the Inves, destroying it completely. Sighing, Mai hopped down from the hood of the truck, landing next to Bravo and Gridon, only for another crack to open, releasing a squad of Kurokage Troopers.

"This is gonna be fun!" grunted Mai, catching her Gekirin as the Troopers surrounded them, the other two doing the same.

"Stand down and this doesn't have to get ugly," instructed Akira Kazuraba as she stepped out the crack, Peach Energy Lockseed in hand, Genesis Driver around her waist.

"Akira!" exclaimed Mai, nearly dropping her Gekirin.

"Sis!" shouted Kouta, jumping down next to Mai, "What are you doing here?"

"I work for Yggdrasil, you both know that," returned Akira, raising her Lockseed, "Surely this can't come as that great of a surprise."

[PEACH ENERGY!]

Placing her Lockseed into her Genesis Driver, Akira grabbed the handle and pushed it in, popping her Lockseed open, the cup below filling with pink juice.

[SODA - PEACH ENERGY ARMS!]

Transforming into Marika, Akira launched herself at Kouta, using her Sonic Arrow to slash him across the chest, powering him down and sending his Orange Lockseed flying. Back up of the scaffolding, Micchy and Hase continued to fight the former's brother.

"You fight Akira," instructed Micchy, blocking an orange arrow from Takatora, "Kaito and I can manage up here."

"Got it," replied Hase, launching himself off the platform and at Akira, ending her assault of the Sengoku Riders, "Armoured Rider Kamuro is in the house!"

[ICHIGO!]

Swearing, Kouta clambered back to his feet and slammed his Lockseed into his Driver. Tackling his his sister, Kouta sliced his Lockseed open, transforming into Ichigo Arms, his throwing knifes appearing in his hands.

[SOIYA - ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!]

Ducking an attack from Akira's Sonic Arrow, Hase returned a shot of his own, Kouta adding a barrage of his Ichigo Kunai. Charging at his sister, Kouta grabbed her arm with her bow in.

"Don't do this, sis!" urged Kouta, gripping his sister tightly.

"This has to be done, Kouta!" replied Akira, kicking him away, firing an arrow after him, only for Mai to block it with her Gekirin. Back up on the scaffolding Micchy kicked his brother in the chest, forcing him onto one knee.

"How are you so strong?" gasped Takatora, holding his shoulder.

"You gave Ryoma your Sengoku Driver to upgrade it for you to use," responded Micchy, pointing to the silver belt around his waist, "He did his job, with the Genesis Core this Sengoku Driver outputs the same amount of power as the Genesis Driver, I did the maths!"

Pulling back the bow, Micchy began to charge up his Sonic Arrow, a whirlwind of green and orange gathering around the tip. Yelling, Micchy fired, the blast sending Takatora flying off the platform and onto the truck below.

"Let's finish this!" hissed Kaito, jumping down after Takatora, only for the other Rider to launch a shot at him, powering him down and grabbing him by his coat, his Banana Lockseed soaring into the distance.

"You wouldn't hurt one of your own," stated Takatora, holding Kaito in front of him.

"You think you have be trapped!" grinned Kaito, slipping out of his coat and diving after his Banana Lockseed.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," grunted Takatora, tossing Kaito's jacket aside.

[C'MON – BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!]

Transforming back into Baron, Kaito launched himself at Takatora, slashing him across the back, sending him tumbling off the truck. Coming to her boss's aid, Akira leapt over the truck, blocking a shot from Micchy.

"Overseer, I recommend we retreat, we are vastly outnumbered," advised Akira, helping Takatora up as Hase, Jonouchi, Micchy, Kaito and Kouta lined up, weapons raised.

[MELON CHARGE!] [LEMON CHARGE] [ICHIGO CHARGE!]

[BANANA AU LAIT!] [MANGO AU LAIT!]

Launching their weapons at the two Genesis Riders, the Mango Punisher struck Akira while the Banaspear was sent at Takatora. Following up, Micchy and Hase launched a supercharged arrow at the two, one striking each. Slashing his Musoh Saber down diagonally, the red wave of red energy sent the opposing Riders flying, their suits fading as they hit the ground.

"This isn't over," spoke Takatora as the Kurokage Troopers engaged Kouta, Kaito, Micchy Hase and Jonouchi, allowing him and Akira to retreat. Running at the Troopers attacking the five Riders, Oren slashed them with his blades.

"Quick go after him!" urged Oren, pointing at the retreating figure of Takatora.

"Thanks!" returned Kouta, racing off with Micchy behind him.

"Monsieur Cyan! Boy!" shouted Oren, "Go with them!"

"On it!" replied Hase, he and Jonouchi running after the other two.

"We'll make sure they don't interfere," instructed Oren, Kaito and Mai lining up at either side of him.

"Here, try this," spoke Mai, handing Kaito her Pine Lockseed.

"Sure," nodded Kaito, activating the Lockseed.

[PINE!]

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Zawame City Amphitheatre)**

Coming to a halt, Kouta and Micchy looked all around, Hase and Jonouchi joining them. Suddenly, Hase activated his Au Lait Function and threw his staff like a javelin. Stepping out from the shadows, Takatora caught the weapon before it could hit him, tossing it aside.

"I told you this wasn't over," spoke Takatora the other three Genesis Riders stepped out of the shadows, Marika, Duke and Kurokage-Shin.

[SODA – MELON ENERGY ARMS!]

[SODA – PEACH ENERGY ARMS!]

[SODA – LEMON ENERGY ARMS!]

[LIQUID – MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]

Raising their Sonic Arrows, the four Genesis Riders pulled back their bows, charging up the tip of their weapons with their respective coloured energy. Releasing the bow, four arrows shot at the Armoured Riders, striking them in the chest.

Hitting the ground, the four Armoured Riders powered down as they rolled to a halt. Before they could even begin to recover, Kurokage Troopers appeared, hauling them to their feet.

"You're coming home, Micchy," spoke Takatora, closing his Lockseed as he walked over to his brother, "I only want the best for you."

"That's easy for you to say," spat Micchy as he escorted away into an armoured truck by two Troopers, followed by Kouta.

"Overseer, we captured Test Subject 02, but the other two escaped," informed Kenji as he came to halt in front of Takatora, Ryoma joining them.

"Not a bad haul, I'd say," grinned Ryoma, nodding at Kenji, "Wouldn't you agree, Takatora."

"Now we have them in protective custody we can remove them from their Drivers and test for any negative effects of prolonged use," replied Takatora, watching as the truck containing Micchy and Kouta drove away, a second waiting to take Hase and Jonouchi. However, the two continued to put up a fight nearby, back-to-back the two were ready to kick or punch any Troopers.

"How much longer can we last at this?" gasped Jonouchi as he pulled a Kagematsu out of a Trooper's hands and used it to fend off the others, as had Hase.

"Not much more, we have to get outta here!" replied Hase, blocking a kick with the blunt end of his weapon.

"Magnifique!" shoutd Oren, as the rusting truck from the warehouse squealed around the corner, stood on the roof, waving his spiked weapons, "Hold this!"

Charging up his blades, Oren sent them flying at the Troopers, releasing a hail of energy spikes. Watching their opponents collapse to the ground, Hase and Jonouchi looked down to see a perfect circular area around and including them had been left untouched.

"Alright!" sighed Hase, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Okay, I haven't missed that."

"If Oren's on the roof, then who's driving?" asked Jonouchi as he and Hase ran over to the truck, which had screeched to a halt. As if in reply, the passenger-side door opened, revealing Mai behind the wheel.

"Don't just stand there! Get in!" ordered Mai, snapping Jonouchi and Hase out of their shock, the two attempting to get in a the same time, collapsing in a pile on the seat, "Good enough!"

Putting her foot down Mai accelerated the truck to top speed, carrying them away from the Genesis Riders and Kurokage Troopers.

 **-United We Stand-**


	5. Chapter V

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Gaim: United We Stand**

by

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chapter V**

 **Goodbye Gaim? Drawing the Battle Lines!**

 **(Gaim Headquarters, 2 Hours Later)**

Sat at the table, Mai looked down at its contents, lost in though. Led on the surface were Kouta's Orange Lockseed, three Mass Drivers, acquired from Kurokage Troopers they'd defeated, and Kaito's coat, the latter folded up neatly. Suddenly, the main door clattered open, admitting Zack and Peco.

"Why did you text us to come here, we don't have time for the Inves Games right now!" exclaimed Zack, jumping the two steps down into the main area.

"Yeah, Kaito's gone missing!" added Peco, stopping beside Zack.

"That's why we brought you here," spoke Oren, stood nearby with Jonouchi tending to a cut on Hase's forehead behind him, the latter complaining loudly.

"The Charmant guy!" started Zack, startled, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Yggdrasil have captured Monsieur Banane, the Mandarine and Masshiro," explained Oren, sitting down.

"Who?" replied Peco, confused.

"Kaito, Kouta and Micchy," answered Zack, "I understand."

"How did you understand the last one?" questioned Chucky from where she sat with Rat and Rica, "It took us ages to word it out."

"Educated guess, he's the only Armoured Rider unaccounted for, other than the white one," explained Zack, "Has he been the white Rider the whole time, attacking us in secret?"

"No, he was there when the white Rider wrecked my Sengoku Driver," spoke Hase, "Besides, we know the white Rider was Micchy's brother."

"What!" exclaimed Zack and Peco.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Yggdrasil Tower)**

"Kaito! You too?" questioned Kouta as he and Micchy were pushed into the lift with Kaito, their wrists secured in handcuffs and a Kurokage Trooper keeping a strong grip on their shoulders.

"Mai?" responded Kaito, "Did she escape?"

"We haven't seen her," replied Micchy as the lift doors opened, the three pushed out by the Trooper guiding them.

"Bravo said he'd make sure she was safe when I was taken," added Kaito, as they walked down the corridor, "I get the feeling he's a man of his word."

Stopping outside a set of glass doors, one of the Kurokage Troopers placed a security pass on the scanner, which flashed green, opening the doors. Pushing them inside the three shivered, on the opposite side of the room one of the windows was missing, letting the cool winter air in.

Looking up from his desk, Ryoma grinned, "Sorry about the window, I'm still waiting for a replacement, if you wanted to suggest I make my lab more open-plan you could have just said it to my face Mitsuzane, please sit."

Nearby Akira stood with another woman, Yoko Minato, both with a Genesis Driver strapped to their waists. Escorting them over to three seats, one of the Kurokage Troopers unlocked the three's handcuffs and closed his Lockseed, revealing Kenji below.

"Hand over _all_ of your Lockseeds and Drivers," instructed Ryoma walking over and holding out two metal trays in front of the captured Beat Riders.

Sighing, Micchy dumped his Sengoku Driver, Melon and Kiwi Lockseeds into the tray, "All I've got, I lost the rest when you attacked me, my old Driver is at Charmant."

Following suit, Kouta added his Driver as well as his Ichigo, Suika and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds, the latter he had won from Hase, but never used. Glaring at Ryoma, Kaito placed his Sengoku Driver, Banana and Pine Lockseeds in the tray, the last belonging to Mai, but he'd been borrowing it at the time of his capture.

"I said _all_ your Lockseeds," spoke Ryoma, rolling his eyes.

Sighing, Kaito added two Kiwi, an Orange and two Donguri Lockseeds to the tray, Micchy adding his Suika Lockseed and Kouta holding up his hands, showing he had no more to give.

"How boringly predictable," continued Ryoma, "Except you, Kouta Kazuraba, the wild card! Sit!"

Forced to sit by the other two Kurokage Troopers, Kouta, Kaito and Micchy watched as Ryoma walked by to his desk and sat in his chair, Kenji following him, perching on the edge of the desk.

"I apologize for my colleagues' manners," added Ryoma, spinning in his chair, "But I needed you three to listen to what I have to say."

"Who are you?" asked Kouta.

"Ryoma Sengoku," answered Micchy before the Professor could open his mouth, "He developed all of our Drivers."

"So that 'hanamichi on stage' thing," started Kouta.

"And 'Knight of Spear'?" continued Kaito, "That was you?"

"What can I say?" laughed Ryoma, grinning, "It's a guilty pleasure."

"So you're responsible for us being treated like guinea pigs?" questioned Kouta, turning his head and glaring at Akira momentarily.

"Guinea Pigs?" responded Ryoma, raising an eyebrow.

"They mass-produced the Kurokage belts, and upgraded the white Armoured Rider," spat Kouta, standing up, Akira tensing, ready to stop him if he did something stupid, "With the data they got from us!"

"Actually, Takatora's called Zangetsu, well Zangetsu-Shin now he's using a Genesis Driver," replied Ryoma calmly, "Besides, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"You're responsible for all of this!" hissed Micchy, suddenly running at Ryoma, Kaito two steps behind him.

Reacting quickly, Yoko struck Kaito in the chest, leaving him led on the floor, gasping for breath. Swinging around, she kicked Micchy in the back of the leg, sending him sprawling to the ground. Kouta, seeing the fight was already over, helped Micchy up and returned to his seat, the other two following him.

"Please do try not to break them," warned Ryoma as Yoko returned to her position next to Akira.

"Yes, Professor Ryoma," replied Yoko, nodding her head calmly.

"Now are you going to play nicely?" asked Ryoma.

"We need to know what this power is," spoke Kaito, sitting down and crossing his legs, "And how to control it. To destroy our enemies."

"A logical judgement," praised Ryoma, clapping his hands together sarcastically.

"You're the ones who made the fruits into locks and brought them to our world?" asked Kouta.

"Indeed," nodded Ryoma, "It was necessary to handle the fruits of Helheim."

"Helheim?" questioned Kaito, frowning.

"It's what they call the forest," answered Micchy as Kaito tapped his foot and showed him the cards in his hand, Micchy nodding in agreement.

"Very good," spoke Ryoma as Yoko pulled a pen out of her pocket, "Anyway, the power held within those fruits is incalculable, enough to overwhelm and transform any creature that ingests it."

"If you could safely utilize _all_ of that energy," added Micchy, "It would be the next step in human evolution."

"Correct! Thus enter the Sengoku Driver," grinned Ryoma, standing and picking up Kaito's Driver, "It regulates the fruit's effects, protecting your mind, all while granting access to its superhuman power! Are you beginning to grasp the potential of my research?"

"What do you want from us?" questioned Kouta, reaching into his jacket slowly.

"Your assistance," replied Ryoma as Kaito suddenly launched three cards, the first knocked out of the air by Yoko's pen, fired like a dart, however, the second card struck Ryoma's hand, forcing him to release Kaito's Sengoku Driver, the device clattering to the floor.

Charging forward, Kaito ducked a punch from Kenji and kicked him, sending him flying into the trolley with the trays on, their Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds spilling on the floor.

Snatching up his Sengoku Driver from where Ryoma dropped it, Kaito strapped it to his waist and pulled out a Kiwi Lockseed from his waistcoat, "Did you really think I'd hand them all over?"

[KIWI!]

"Maybe yes, maybe no," replied Ryoma, watching as Kaito slammed his Lockseed into his Driver and sliced it open.

[C'MON - KIWI ARMS! GEKI! RIN! SEIYA! HA!]

Transforming into the brown and green set of arms, Kaito slowly stalked around Ryoma, waiting for him to transform as well. Nearby, Micchy was fighting Yoko, but her superior skill sent him sprawling at Micchy's feet.

"Kouta!" exclaimed Micchy, struggling to get his feet.

"I'll handle this, Micchy," assured Kouta, pulling out a Mass Driver from his jacket, the second of the two he'd found at the Kureshima Mansion, "HENSHIN!"

[ORANGE!]

[PEACH ENERGY!]

Raising the Lockseed, Kouta slotted it into the Mass Driver at his waist and pushed the Lock Arm down, activating the Cutting Knife. Seeing her brother about to transform, Akira followed suit, slotting her Lockseed into her Genesis Driver and pushing the handle in.

[SOIYA - ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]

[SODA - PEACH ENERGY ARMS!]

Transforming into a Kurokage Trooper with Gaim's Helmet, Kouta raised his Daidaimaru, ready to attack. Akira, as Marika, prepared her Sonic Arrow, mirroring her brother's posture.

"This fight is pointless," spoke Ryoma, "Especially considering we only have ten years before Helheim swallows the Earth. Do you want to waste that time fighting Yggdrasil, Kouta?"

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Kouta sprinting towards Ryoma, Daidaimaru in hand, but suddenly lashed out and kicked Kaito in the chest just before he reached Ryoma. Stumbling backwards, Kaito looked at Kouta, his helmet concealing the shock and betrayal his face displayed.

"Why?" hissed Kaito.

"You heard the Professor, the only way to save the world is to work together!" replied Kouta, raising his Daidaimaru.

[ORANGE AU LAIT!]

Charging his weapon with orange energy, Kouta sent it flying at Kaito like a boomerang, knocking him back as it struck his chest, his suit fading as he hit the ground.

"How are you so strong?" gasped Kaito, holding his chest.

"I've cast away my doubts now," responded Kouta, "I no longer allow them to hold be back."

"That isn't strength!" spat Kaito, "True strength is standing up against your doubts, not running away from them."

"I don't care about strength, I just want to protect people," spoke Kouta calmly as Kaito was hauled up by Kenji, who removed his Sengoku Driver and Lockseed, handing them over to Ryoma.

"I'm afraid the two of you will be leaving us now," informed Ryoma as the two Kurokage Troopers came back in, Akira escorting Micchy over to where they were cuffing Kaito, doing the same to him as well.

"Overseer Kureshima's orders state we are to place in the Containment Quarters, you'll be staying there until it's determined if you have been affected by the Sengoku Drivers," explained Akira as she left the lab, the two Kurokage Troopers following her, taking Kaito and Micchy with her.

"Oh thank goodness, they're gone," sighed Ryoma, flopping down into his seat, "That Kaito Kumon is so intense! Ah, yes, welcome to Yggdrasil, Kouta Kazuraba!"

"I want to help, I want to stop Helheim," stated Kouta, shutting his Lockseed, "I need my Driver back!"

"No can do, I'm afraid," responded Ryoma, "Takatora wants them testing to see how they've held up with all the abuse you've given them, but I can offer you something else."

"What's that?" questioned Kouta, removing his Orange Lockseed from his Mass Driver and pocketing it.

"This," replied Ryoma, holding up a red belt, "Genesis Driver #06, the second Driver we created was damaged during testing, hence we can only have five Genesis Riders, do you want to be one of them?"

"If that's what it takes to protect my city and beyond, I do," affirmed Kouta, nodding him head.

"Hear you go then," grinned Ryoma, throwing the Driver at Kouta, who caught it awkwardly, nearly dropping it, "I'll get started on creating you an Energy Lockseed, I'm thinking Orange Energy, but first I'll have to upgrade and release the DNA Locks on the old Sengoku Riders you and Kumon used, before they go into storage."

"Sure, what am supposed to do now?" questioned Kouta, strapping his new Driver to his waist.

"Go with Kenji, he'll show to the training area," answered Ryoma, "You could do with some actual training, not just brawling."

"This way," instructed Kenji, straightening up and setting off out of the lab.

"Yeah," replied Kouta, following after Kenji out of the lab.

"You think he's worth giving a Genesis Driver to?" asked Yoko, walking over to Ryoma's chair.

"With the right persuasion, Kazuraba could be the one to pluck the forbidden fruit," spoke Ryoma, picking up Kouta's Sengoku Driver, "And with some persuasion from me he'll hand it straight over."

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Reception Area, Yggdrasil Tower)**

As the point at which all visitors's first impressions were made, Yggdrasil prided themselves in ensuring the lobby was clean and open, the front was all glass, allowing visitors to see the cars going by outside.

As usual, soothing music played as people when about their day, whether they were staff or visitors, a group of the latter had just packed into the main elevator, the door shutting behind them.

Suddenly a large rusty truck veered off the street outside and smashed through the doors, glass shards flying in all directions. Immediately, a door designated for staff-only opened, six Kurokage Troopers marching out, followed by Zangetsu-Shin.

Approaching the truck, Takatora quick recognised it as the truck the other Beat Riders had escaped in, raising his Sonic Arrow, ready to attack. One of the Troopers hesitantly opened a door to the cab of the truck, only to find it empty.

As Takatora and the Troopers looked around confused, the tarpaulin the back was suddenly thrown off from below, Bravo, Kamuro and Gridon bursting out of it, already transformed into Durian, Silver and Mango Arms respectively.

"Let's go!" announced Oren as he hopped down and began to attack, Hase and Jonouchi following him.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Main Elevator)**

"It's so good to see teenagers like yourself getting interested in science," spoke one of the two tour guides, a stocky man in his thirties, his partner very similarly built.

"Science is our passion!" exclaimed Mai, grinning as Zack, Peco, Rat, Rica and Chucky stood behind her, the only members of the tour party, "But we aren't here for sight-seeing, we're here for out friends!"

Lashing out suddenly, Zack elbow one of the guides in the chest, winding him and following up with a chop to the neck, knocking him unconscious. Before the other guide could react, Chucky punched him in the face, losing consciousness immediately.

"That was easier than expected!" sighed Zack, reaching inside the guide he floored and pulling out a Mass Driver and Matsubokkuri Lockseed, Chucky doing the same with her guide, "As expected these guys are Kurokage Troopers."

"We've got a plan to still to here," spoke Mai, raising a Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

"Right," replied the other five, strapping Mass Drivers to their waist, Rica, Rat and Peco using the ones Mai and Oren had taken from the Troopers they fought in the warehouse, "HENSHIN!"

[MATSUBOKKURI!]

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Cell-04, Holding Cells)**

"Welcome to your new home," sneered a Kurokage Trooper, shoving Micchy into the cell and shutting the door.

"Asshole!" hissed Micchy, turning to watch the Trooper leave.

"Micchy!" exclaimed a familiar face, appearing at the barred door of the cell opposite.

"Yuuya!" gasped Micchy, shocked at seeing his lost friend.

"Bet you're surprised to see me," grinned Yuuya.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Helheim Forest, October 2013)**

Trudging through the forest, Yuuya Sumii stopped at a tree and plucked a strange-looking fruit, securing his Sengoku Driver under his arm. Attracted by the ugly fruit's smell, Yuuya bit into the flesh and moaned in pleasure at the cloying sweetness of the mango. Grabbing a second fruit, Yuuya devoured it, tasting pineapple, a third strongly reminded him of grapes.

"Impossible," spoke a Kurokage Trooper, stepping into the clearing, Zangetsu at his side, "He's immune to the Inves Fruit!"

"That's disgusting!" coughed Yuuya, the fourth fruit making him gag and spit it back out, bringing him back to reality.

"Looks like he got a pinecone-flavoured fruit then," chuckled the Kurokage Trooper, closing his Lockseed to reveal Ryoma.

"We'll have to bring him in," spoke Takatora, raising a tranquilliser gun and firing at Yuuya, sending him sprawling in the undergrowth, unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?" questioned Ryoma with a grin, picking up Yuuya's discarded Sengoku Driver.

"Yes," replied Takatora simply, hauling Yuuya onto his shoulder, "Now, what is the status of the Mass Drivers?"

"I've managed to create a batch of ten, including my own," answered Ryoma, "Despite the silver belt and lack of Rider Indicator, they are nearly identical internally to the prototypes, the data from the Beat Riders should allow me to reduce the specs while maintaining functionality."

"Good, at least those street rats are good for something," grunted Takatora, "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll leave this here for Test Subject 00's friends to find," grinned Ryoma, tossing the Driver back onto the forest floor, "I'm interested to see what will happen, you go ahead, I'll make sure they don't eat any of the fruits, I'll set an evolved Inves on them to scare them out the forest if they try to."

"Sure," acknowledged Takatora, setting off for the crack at the Base Camp.

"This should be good," spoke Ryoma, pulling a fruit off a tree, getting an Orange Lockseed to use should Yuuya's friends try to eat a fruit, "Shame there's no Lemon Lockseed, I would totally rock it."

"YUUYA!" called a voice through the gloom.

"Here we go," whispered Ryoma, readying his newly-acquired Orange Lockseed.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **If any of you are wondering exactly why Yuuya is immune to the Helheim Fruits in the story, Sid saved him from become a Inves by making immune, he thinks Yuuya has the potential to claim the forbidden fruit.**


	6. Chapter VI

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Gaim: United We Stand**

by

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chapter VI**

 **Neo-Gaim! Storming the Tower!**

 **(Cell-04, Yggdrasil Tower)**

"You're immune to those fruits! Shouldn't they have turned you into a monster?" questioned Micchy, watching Yuuya stood on the other side of his own cell door.

"They should have by all rights, but it appears that some of this supposed junk DNA activated and stopped the transformation," explained Yuuya, pacing, "I agreed to stay to see if they could create a cure or vaccine from by DNA, but it failed."

"Are you the only one immune?" asked Micchy.

"Far from," replied Yuuya, "Roughly three hundred in Zawame City alone are immune," answered Yuuya, "And according to Takatora so are you, Ryoma worked it out from the DNA sample from your Sengoku Driver."

"You know my brother?" inquired Micchy, looking confused.

"He comes down her regularly to tell me any news and ask about you," informed Yuuya, "He asks about Team Gaim."

"How?" muttered Micchy, "I never told him about Team Gaim."

"He knew, he saw you dancing at last Christmas's event," continued Yuuya, "He saw how happy it made you so he decided to let you dance in peace so long as you kept your grades up."

"All those times I lied to him about studying, he knew the truth," spoke Micchy, "How didn't know about me becoming an Armoured Rider?"

"He instructed Sid not to give you a Sengoku Driver under any circumstances," explained Yuuya, "I only found out about you being a Rider this morning, Takatora came and told me."

"We're gonna get out of here, Yuuya!" hissed Micchy, "We're gonna get you home!"

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Reception Area)**

"And stay down!" exclaimed Hase as he knocked the last of the Kurokage Troopers out of their suits, the squad retreating, leaving only Takatora behind.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now," spoke Takatora, turning and walking away as the elevator opened to reveal Marika, Duke and Kurokage-Shin, already transformed into their respective arms.

"If you want to surrender," announced Ryoma, striding towards them wielding his Kagematsu-Shin, "We'll understand."

"I'll surrender to the likes of you!" replied Jonouchi, readying his Mango Punisher.

"Let's go, Monsieur Cyan, Boy!" shouted Oren, spinning his spiked blades around.

"Alright!" yelled Hase, raising his staff.

"Let's go!" roared the three Sengoku Riders, charging at their opponents.

"Stick to the plan, I'll take Bravo, Akira, you can fight Kamuro," instructed Ryoma, "Yoko, take down Ornac!"

"It's Gridon!" exclaimed Jonouchi, jumping over Duke, who was heading for him, and attacked Akira instead.

"Sorry, but we won't be sticking to your plan," grinned Hase, striking Ryoma with his staff, "Actually, we're not sorry!"

"Time to peel the Lemon!" announced Oren, blocking an arrow from Yoko and running at her.

"It was a good plan you made," spoke Jonouchi, dodging an attack from the bladed end of Akira's Sonic Arrow, "You, the weakest of your team, would take on Hase, our strongest thanks to Jinba Lemon, a definite loss for you guys."

"You would fight with Bravo, a roughly equal battle, could go either way," continued Hase, blocking a strike from Ryoma's Kagematsu-Shin and pulling it out of his hands.

"While the Lemon would annihilate Boy," finished Bravo, barely managing to counter Yoko's attacks.

"Hey," protested Jonouchi, glancing over at where his mentor was fighting and gulped, "Okay, I see your point now!"

Suddenly, the indoor lights flared into life and the metal shutters in all the windows in the lobby slammed shut, stopping any natural light getting in.

"What's going on?" questioned Akira.

"This wasn't a rushed, spur-of-the-moment attack, was it?" asked Ryoma, glaring at the Sengoku Riders.

"Maybe yes, maybe no!" grinned Oren as he regrouped with Hase and Jonouchi, all three of them shutting their Lockseeds and pulling out goggles, "Be warned, it's about to get very dark in here."

True to his word, the lights all shut off, plunging the area into darkness. Raising their weapons, the three Genesis Riders, prepared themselves for an attack. Suddenly, all three of them were struck in the back and fell forwards, their suits vanishing as they hit the ground.

"Damn this!" hissed Ryoma, pounding the ground with his fist as the lights came back on thanks to the backup generator, revealing Oren and Hase stood nearby with their hands in the air, their Drivers and Lockseeds gone.

"We surrender," grinned Hase, "We don't know where Jonouchi's vanished to, but I bet it has something to do with what's missing from your Genesis Drivers."

Looking down as they climbed to their feet, all three realised their Energy Lockseeds were gone from their Genesis Drivers. The lift opened again, allowing a squad of the Troopers out.

"Cuff them!" ordered Ryoma, pulling out his communicator, "Kenji, come in!"

"They won't be working for awhile, _pas de quoi_!" smirked Oren as the Troopers secured his and Hase's wrists in handcuffs.

"Find the intruders, but first take these two clowns to my lab, putting them with the other prisoners might give them ideas of a breakout," instructed Ryoma as the Troopers lead Oren and Hase away.

"Don't worry, those ideas have long since passed," muttered Hase, "We've already started the breakout."

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Cell-08, Detention Block)**

"Hello, Baron!" grinned Sid as he unlocked cell door and stepped inside, "You've certainly made things interesting."

"The Lock Dealer!" hissed Kaito, looking up, "Why are you here?"

"I used to work for Yggdrasil," replied Sid, sitting down opposite to Kaito, "But they fired me."

"Why?" asked Kaito, curious.

"I was the one to give Ryoji his Edo Driver and Lockseeds," answered Sid, "I stole them from Yggdrasil's Archives."

"Why did you bother to give him a new Driver?" questioned Kaito.

"If I hadn't he would have eaten a Helheim Fruit and become an Inves," explained Sid, "I saved his life."

"Does that mean, those who go missing in the forest," spoke Kaito, "Have become Inves."

"I most cases, yes they do," responded Sid.

"Yuuya," muttered Kaito, remember the leader of Team Gaim.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you about something," informed Sid.

"What?" demanded Kaito.

"Why are you obsessed with strength?" asked Sid with a grin.

"All my life I've been to weak, I couldn't stop Yggdrasil tearing down the Takatsukasa Shrine," replied Kaito, "I couldn't save my mother."

"Guilt," stated Sid, "Is a very powerful emotion, more powerful than desire."

"I need to become stronger, to protect those who are exploited by the weak, by Yggdrasil!" spat Kaito.

"Do you want to see where your desire for strength leads you?" questioned Sid, holding out his hand.

"What?" grunted Kaito.

"This is where it leads you," continued Sid, vines suddenly shooting out of his hands and latching on to Kaito forehead, "This is your future, fuelled by desire."

Kaito convulsed, memories he'd never had came flying through his mind, Yoko, gaining his Genesis Driver, the Helheim Invasion, becoming a Overlord, Yoko's death, _his_ death at the hands of Kazuraba.

"Or a this could be your future, fuelled by guilt," added Sid, twisting his hand, "And later, love."

More images raced through Kaito's mind, Mai, defeating Helheim, dancing under the tree, a wedding, a birth, children, laughter and finally, his death again as an old man, surrounded by faces, he was happy.

"Both end in death, but I can tell you which one is happier," spoke Sid, retracting the vines, Kaito's eyes fluttering open, "Do you understand now?"

"To protect, my friends," replied Kaito, "I must end my desire for strength."

"Exactly," smiled Sid, placing a black briefcase on the desk, opening it to reveal an Edo Driver and red Lockseed, "You'll need these."

Taking the two items, Kaito examined the Lockseed, "What fruit is this?"

"Say hello to the Ringo Lockseed, the first Lockseed," explained Sid, "It was found in the forest along with Ryoji's Silver Lockseed and few others fifteen years ago by Yggdrasil, they put the Ringo Lockseed in storage as it was too unstable, but with a few tweaks from me it's safe to use and has the power to rival a Genesis Rider."

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Kaito, stowing away the Edo Driver.

"I want to see who claims the Golden Fruit," answered Sid, fading away, leaving Kaito alone.

"Golden Fruit?" muttered Kaito, looking down at the Ringo Lockseed.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Generator Room)**

"Now we break out Micchy, Kouta and Kaito," spoke Mai to Rat and Rica, who had accompanied her to take out the main generator, Zack, Chucky and Peco had gone to shut down communications.

"You won't be doing anything, Sunshine!" hissed a Kurokage Trooper as he and five more flooded into the room.

"Don't call me Sunshine!" shouted Mai, launching herself at the offending Trooper.

"Let's help her!" exclaimed Rat, raising his Kagematsu.

"Agreed, before she takes them all out," replied Rica, copying Rat.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Detention Block)**

"What do you think is going on?" asked Micchy, sat on his bed.

"Your friends are trying to break you out," spoke Takatora, stopping outside Micchy's cell.

"Takatora!" exclaimed Yuuya.

"Hello, Yuuya, Brother," replied Takatora with a nod of his head.

"I thought you said I was no longer a Kureshima?" questioned Micchy, standing up.

"Your actions over the last two days have more than proved Kureshima blood runs through your veins," responded Takatora, "Besides, you will always be my brother, no matter what to do I will always want to protect you, to let you be happy and unburden."

"If you wanted me to be happy you'd let me go back to my friends," spoke Micchy, walking over to his door, face-to-face with his brother.

"I know, they provide the kind of family you need, the kind I can't provide," stated Takatora, taking out a Security Pass and holding it through the bars of the door, "Take this and go with your friends, you are my shadow no longer."

"What?" gaped Micchy as his brother turned to leave.

"By the way, Yuuya, Ryoma unlocked the DNA Lock on your Sengoku Driver, Kazuraba has upgraded to a Genesis Driver, it's yours now," informed Takatora, before leaving.

"Quick! Get us out!" urged Yuuya, grabbing Micchy's attention.

"Sure," replied Micchy, reaching out and holding the Pass the panel outside, his door unlocking with a small beep. Pushing the door open, Micchy did the same for Yuuya.

"Now we get Kaito," spoke Yuuya as he and Micchy walked down the corridor to Kaito's cell.

"Yuuya! You're alive!" exclaimed Kaito, standing suddenly.

"I'm surprised, that almost sounded like concern," joked Yuuya as he unlocked the cell door with the pass, he and Kaito had a long history, Yuuya had originally been a member of Team Baron until he decided to form his own team.

"A slip in composure I assure you," smiled Kaito, opening his cell door and stepping out.

"Did Kaito just smile and make a joke?" asked Micchy, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think the worst of it is over now," replied Yuuya with a grin.

"So, what's the plan?" questioned Kaito.

"Get out of here?" offered Yuuya, shrugging his shoulders.

"I have these," spoke Kaito, pulling out the Edo Driver and Ringo Lockseed, "Sid gave this to me when he visited me."

"Strange, I didn't see him go pass," mused Yuuya, before shaking his head, "They're more important thing than that."

"Like why he'd do that," stated Micchy.

"Yggdrasil fired him, he was supposed to be a Genesis Rider," explained Kaito, "But, more importantly, I've got a plan."

"What is it?" asked Yuuya, grinning.

"We fight our way out," replied Kaito, "They main power is out, I reckon communications isn't run off backup power so any resistance we meet won't be able to raise the alarm."

"Sounds good!" affirmed Micchy, "We're gonna need to head to Ryoma's Lab to pick up our Sengoku Driver, plus I saw more Dandeliners on his desk."

"Dandeliners?" questioned Kaito

"Hovercycles, basically," answered Yuuya as the door to the detention block opened, allowing six Troopers to enter.

"Looks like we're doing it Kaito's way," spoke Micchy as the three of them readied themselves to fight.

"Yuuya! Micchy!" cried four of the Troopers, running at the two, shutting their Lockseed to reveal Mai, Chucky, Rat and Rica, the other two powering down, leaving Zack and Peco behind.

Engulfing Yuuya and Micchy in a group hug, the six members of Team Gaim were all smiling widely. Shaking his head, Kaito stepping forwards and bumped fists with Zack and Peco.

"It's good to know I have friends to rely on," spoke Kaito, surprised his teammates.

"Actually we only came to get my Pine Lockseed back," explained Mai, stopping in front of Kaito.

"Technically it was my Lockseed first," replied Kaito stoically.

"Idiot, you thought I was serious!" exclaimed Mai, hugging the leader of Team Baron.

"I don't do hugs," grunted Kaito, going to push Mai away, but suddenly stopped himself, "However, I can make an exception for you."

"So cute!" grinned Rica.

Something inside Micchy suddenly stirred, he wanted to be angry, he wanted to hate Kaito, but he couldn't. Instead all he could feel was relief that Kaito would never hurt Mai.

"Although, this is a touching reunion, we need to go," spoke Jonouchi as he entered the detention block.

"You're in on this as well?" questioned Yuuya.

"Yeah, Hase and Oren too, we should probably go break them out," replied Jonouchi.

"Good thing we're going the same way," stated Kaito, strapping his new Edo Driver to his waist.

"You might want this," added Mai, pulling Kaito's carefully folded coat out of her bag and handing it to its owner.

"Thank you, Mai," nodded Kaito, pulling it on.

"Here, take this," instructed Jonouchi, holding out a Mass Driver and Matsubokkuri Lockseed to Micchy, "Don't worry, the guy I got these off won't be needing them anytime soon, you'll be wanting these as well."

"Thanks," grinned Micchy, taking the standard-issue Trooper Gear as well as his Genesis Core and Melon Energy Lockseed, "I was wondering where these went."

"You dropped them when the Genesis Rider took us out," answered Jonouchi, grinning.

"You can have this," spoke Rica, handing Yuuya one of the Mass Drivers they had liberated as well as a Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

"Nice," smiled Yuuya, giving Rica a quick hug.

"How we gonna take those Genesis Riders out?" questioned Micchy.

"I've got plenty of goodies," replied Jonouchi, holding up a Genesis Core, the Watermelon and Fresh Pine Lockseeds as well as a full set of Energy Lockseeds, an extra Lemon Energy instead of a Melon Energy.

"Wait, where's Kouta?" asked Mai.

Micchy's expression suddenly darkened as he looked up at Mai, "He betrayed us."

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Ryoma's Lab)**

"Having fun?" asked Ryoma innocently, looking at Oren and Hase, who were handcuffed to their chairs.

"Honestly, the best day of my life," grinned Hase, glaring at Ryoma.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere," spoke Yoko, walking over to Ryoma as he handed her a replacement Lemon Energy Lockseed, Kouta was stood behind the desk, holding an orange-coloured Lockseed, Genesis Driver strapped to his waist.

"What I'd like to know is where the other missing Edo Driver is?" questioned Ryoma, examining the three he'd prepared for himself, Yoko and Akira.

"Answer our questions and then you can get comfortable in your new cells," added Akira, stowing away her new Peach Energy Lockseed.

"I'm afraid watching you weaklings running around trying to catch a bunch of teenagers is too fun to spoil," replied Oren, copying Hase's condescending smile.

"You've been very quiet, Takatora," stated Ryoma, handing his Overseer his old Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed back, "What's your take on this?"

Takatora sighed and held up the Sengoku Driver, "I guess we'll just have to wait for their endgam-"

"Look what we just found!" announced Kenji as he walked in, followed by a squad of Kurokage Troopers escorting Kaito and Jonouchi, both cuffed.

"And that was you're last mistake," spoke Hase, chuckling as he and Oren slipped their wrist out their cuffs.

Before any of Yggdrasil's Riders could react, the cuffs on Kaito and Jonouchi's wrists suddenly dropped off, one of the Troopers diving forward, grabbing the Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed out of Takatora's hands. Rolling, the Trooper shut his Lockseed to reveal Micchy, quickly swapping out his Mass Driver for his own.

"Surprised this plan actually worked, we are too," grinned Micchy, as Kaito and Oren stopped at his left, Jonouchi and Hase doing the same on his opposite side, the remaining seven Kurokage Troopers removing their helmets to reveal Mai, Yuuya, Zack, Peco, Chucky, Rat and Rica's faces below.

"You ready, Hassy?" asked Jonouchi, handing Hase his Driver and Silver Lockseed back, strapping his own Driver to his waist.

"You bet, Uchi!" grinned Hase as his best friend returned Oren's Driver and Durian Lockseed to him.

"It's time for round two!" called Kaito, raising the Ringo Lockseed.

"How did you get hold of that?" demanded Ryoma, as he drew his Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed, ready to engage Kaito battle.

"I'll handle him," spoke Kouta, striding towards Kaito as he held up his Orange Energy Lockseed, "HENSHIN!"

[ORANGE ENERGY!]

Forgoing his usual pose, Kouta slammed the Lockseed into his Genesis Driver and pushed the Lock Arm down. Calmly sliding the handle in, Kouta closed his eyes as the Lockseed popped open.

[SODA - ORANGE ENERGY ARMS! C-C-CLAIM THIS STAGE!]

Transforming into his new Rider Form, Kouta quickly noticed his armour was an orange recolour of Lemon Energy Arms, his own Gaim symbol replacing Duke's as a Sonic Arrow appeared in his hand. Underneath, his RideWear was nearly identical to his old set, apart from the addition of the black areas at the sides of his waist, similar to Zangetsu-Shin. Lastly, his helmet was identical to the Gaim Helmet when using regular Orange Arms.

"This is Yggdrasil's stage now!" called Kouta, raising his Sonic Arrow.

"Fine, I'll play your game," stated Kaito, stepping forward.

[RINGO!]

Slotting his new Lockseed into his equally new Edo Driver, Kaito quickly pushed the Lock Arm back down and sliced the Cutting Knife down. Above, him a crack opened, revealing a new Armour Part, which quickly dropped onto his shoulders and began to unfold.

[C'MON – RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!]

As Ringo Arms unfolded, his regular Baron RideWear appeared below, the only difference being the light silver detailing on his silver armour on his arms and legs had been changed to the same red as his suit. Holding out his hand, a shield with a sword sheathed inside appeared in his hand. His new set of armour was similar to Hase's Silver Arms, the electric blue instead coloured red.

Drawing his new Sword Bringer from his Apple Reflector, Kaito strode towards Kouta, "This is the power of my guilt!"

 **-United We Stand-**


	7. Chapter VII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Gaim: United We Stand**

by

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chapter VII**

 **Gaim vs. Neo-Gaim! Dusting off the Past!**

 **(Ryoma's Lab, Yggdrasil Tower)**

"You've gotten stronger, Kazuraba," spoke Kaito, as he blocked an orange arrow from Kouta with his shield and countered with his sword, "I guess defensive weapons have their uses."

[LIQUID - MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY ARMS! SEI, YOISHO, WASSHOI!]

"Time to join the fray," stated Ryoma as he transformed into Kurokage-Shin, armed with the Sonic Arrow.

"You're my opponent!" announced Yuuya, leaping through the air and kicking Ryoma in the chest.

"Nuisance!" hissed Ryoma, firing an arrow at Yuuya, only for him to deflect it with his own helmet, clutched in his free hand, he and the other Beat Riders using Mass Drivers had removed them to differentiate themselves from the Troopers.

"Let's go, Hassy!" exclaimed Jonouchi, raising his Donguri Lockseed, while Hase held up his Silver Lockseed.

"We can't let them have all the fun," smiled Oren as he ready himself, Micchy doing the same, the other three Genesis Riders all drawing their Lockseeds.

[DONGURI!]

[SILVER!]

[DURIAN!]

[MELON!]

[LEMON ENERGY!]

[PEACH ENERGY!]

[MELON ENERGY!]

Slamming their respective Lockseeds into their Drivers, the seven Riders transformed into their desired set of armour. Preparing their weapons, the seven Riders charged into battle, the sound of clashing metal echoing, stray energy arrows striking in the roof.

[C'MON – DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]

[SOIYA – SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!]

[C'MON – DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DNAGEROUS!]

[SOIYA – MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!]

[SODA – LEMON ENERGY ARMS!]

[SODA – PEACH ENERGY ARMS!]

[SODA – MELON ENERGY ARMS!]

"This is our second round!" called Jonouchi, blocking a shot with his mallet before using his to smash Akira in the chest.

"You asked for it!" returned Akira, unleashing another arrow.

"Uchi! The Genesis Core!" shouted Hase, ducking an attack from Yoko as he pulled out his Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Got it!" replied Jonouchi, switching out his Rider Indicator for his Genesis Core, the one stolen from Ryoma's desk by Micchy the first time he escaped the Tower, as well as the second Lemon Energy Lockseed.

[LEMON ENERGY!]

Slotting his Energy Lockseed into his Driver, Jonouchi sent his mallet flying at Akira, giving him the room to transform, Hase doing the same with his staff.

[SOIYA – SILVER ARMS! JINBA LEMON! HA-HA!]

[C'MON – DONGURI ARMS! LEMON DUSTER! YE-HAA!]

Transforming in Jinba Lemon, Hase charged at Yoko, blocking a shot and returning on of his. Meanwhile, Jonouchi marvelled at his new set of arms, like Jinba Arms it was mainly black, including the back of his helmet. It consisted of two black shoulderpads with yellow detailing, chest armour similar to its Jinba counterpart and a long black coat with silver trim stretching beyond his knees.

"Woah! I got a new set of armour!" exclaimed Jonouchi, before holding up his new weapon, the Musoh Bottler, which was mostly brown with a blue energy container and black Lockseed Slot, "I got a new weapon too!"

"Quit nerding out and help!" grunted Micchy as he and Bravo continued to fight off Takatora.

"Right!" nodded Jonouchi, pointing his Bottler at Akira and firing, sending both of them flying in opposite directions.

"That thing's got a kick," commented Micchy as Jonouchi scrambled to his feet.

"It's an abandoned prototype to the Sonic Arrow, discontinued due to its draining of any Lockseeds used in it, natural ones permanently," explained Takatora as he and Micchy fought each other.

"Hm, interesting," mused Ryoma, sending Yuuya flying back into the trolley sat next to his own desk, Drivers and Lockseeds cascading on the floor, "You should just give up, Yuuya, you are completely outclassed."

"I'm exactly where I want to be!" grinned Yuuya, shutting his Lockseed and grabbing the Gaim Sengoku Driver from the floor and drawing an Orange Lockseed, slamming the former onto his waist, a silver belt materialising around him.

[ORANGE!]

"HENSHIN!" yelled Yuuya, slotting the Lockseed into his new Sengoku Driver and pushing down the Lock Arms, slicing down the Cutting Knife.

[SOIYA – ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]

Transforming into Gaim, Yuuya drew his Daidaimaru and ran his fingers down the length, "I'm gonna turn you into fruit juice!"

Charging at Ryoma, Yuuya slid under the scientist's attack and grinned as Mai and Chucky suddenly launched an assault on Ryoma, forcing him to stumble, where Zack and Peco were waiting, slashing him with their spears. To finish off, Rat and Rica threw their spears like javelins, striking Ryoma in the back.

Collapsing to the ground as his suit faded, Ryoma hissed, "Impossible! How could those outdated Driver defeat me?"

"Simple, because we're a team," replied Yuuya, "Now collection time!"

Bending over, Yuuya quickly picked up Kaito's Sengoku Driver and all the Lockseeds, keeping Kouta's for himself, passing the rest to Mai, who stuffed them into her backpack and zipped it up. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a squad of Kurokage Troopers, forming a circle around them.

"You two go fight Kouta, we'll handle this clowns!" urged Zack, spinned his Kagematsu as Peco and Chucky used their weapons to make a hole in the wall of Trooper.

"Thanks," replied Mai as she and Yuuya jumped through gap, charging at Kouta, who was fighting Kaito.

"Need a hand?" asked Yuuya, slashing Kouta across the chest, coming to a halt next to Kaito.

"Sure, we're stronger together," responded Kaito, but suddenly sank to one knee as his suit vanished, his sword and shield remaining.

"That Edo Driver is unfinished, I never got around to stabilising the transformation matrix like I did for Ryoji's and the one for myself, Akira and Ms. Minato," spoke Ryoma as he sat down in his chair, looking shaken by his defeat.

Looking up, Kaito saw the reflection of a stray arrow soaring towards Mai's undefended back. Yelling out, Kaito pushed Mai out of the way and raised his shield, which blocked the arrow, but sent Kaito flying backwards.

"Kaito!" shouted Mai, running over to Kaito and helping him to his feet, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Kaito, shaking his arm, the blow from the arrow had left it stinging, but he would let that stop him.

"You idiot, I would have been okay," reprimanded Mai, handing Kaito his Sengoku Driver and Banana Lockseed, "Use this."

"I didn't want to see you get hurt," replied Kaito truthfully.

"What happened to you?" questioned Mai as Kaito swapped Drivers, "Why have you changed?"

"I had, a glimpse into the future," answered Kaito, "I saw the pain my desire caused you."

"Kaito," whispered Mai.

"Come on, we've got a battle to fight," grunted Kaito, raising his Banana Lockseed.

[BANANA!]

Slotting his Lockseed into the Drivers, Kaito pushed the Lock Arm down and sliced down his Cutting Knife as another squad of Kurokage Troopers surrounded him and Mai.

[C'MON – BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]

As Kaito's armour unfolded, he and Mai charged at the Troopers, the two working in sync to disable as many of the Kurokage Troopers as possible. Seeing their sticky situation, Jonouchi pulled out Hase's Fresh Pine Lockseed at them.

"Mai! Catch!" shouted Jonouchi, firing his Musoh Bottler at Akira, allowing the recoil to send him soaring backwards, kicking Takatora in the back with his super-strength, "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Thanks," replied Mai, catching the Lockseed out of the air and unlocking it.

[FRESH PINE!]

Ducking an attack from a Trooper, Mai countered with a kick as her Matsubokkuri Arms vanished. As Mai slammed the Lockseed into her Driver and sliced it open, Kaito used his Banaspear to give her room.

[SOIYA – FRESH PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]

Transforming into the new set of arms, Mai quickly used her Pine Irons to take out three Kurokage Troopers. Nearby, Yuuya was fighting Kouta, being sent flying backwards like a ragdoll, colliding with Ryoma's desk, the owner having returned to the battle after spending a suitable amount of time licking his wounds.

"Stop this Yuuya, stop fighting Yggdrasil and join me!" insisted Kouta, lowering his Sonic Arrow as Yuuya collapsed to the ground, his suit fading, "You can't hope to face my upgraded powers, as Gaim-Shin!"

"There's nothing true!" spat Yuuya, clambering to his feet, spying a Genesis Core and a new Energy Lockseed sat on Ryoma's desk, "Neo-Gaim suits you better!"

Grabbing the Genesis Core and Energy Lockseed, Yuuya launched himself off Ryoma's chair and backflipped over the desk. Replacing his Rider Indicator with the Genesis Core, Yuuya held up the two Lockseeds.

[ORANGE!] / [CHERRY ENERGY!]

Slamming the Lockseed into his Sengoku Driver, Yuuya pushed the Lock Arms back down and used the Knife to open the Orange Lockseed, the other popping open by itself. Above Yuuya, the two armours combined and landed on his shoulders, unfolding as his RideWear appeared below, the golden parts on his helmet changed to silver, his visor coloured red and the back of his helmet was black.

[SOIYA – ORANGE ARMS! JINBA CHERRY! HA-HA!]

Charging forward, Yuuya became a blur as he pushed Ryoma's desk to one side, sending some of its contents flying into the air. Keeping up his speed, Yuuya slammed into Kouta, knocking him backwards.

"What? Didn't see that coming?" questioned Yuuya as he came to halt and pointed his Sonic Arrow at Kouta.

"I'm not the enemy," insisted Kouta, standing and facing Yuuya.

"I don't believe you," replied Yuuya, shooting Kouta and super-speeding behind him, slashing him with the bladed end of his Sonic Arrow.

"Coming through!" yelled Jonouchi as he and Akira fought hand-to-hand, passing straight between Yuuya and Kouta. Spinning around, Jonouchi slotted his Lemon Energy Lockseed into his Musoh Bottler and aimed at Akira.

[LOCK ON - LEMON ENERGY… BOTTLE!]

Pulling the handle back twice, Jonouchi kept it steady as yellow energy swirled around the end, gathering at the tip. Firing, Jonouchi was sent sprawling, his armour vanishing at he hit the ground, meanwhile Akira took the brunt of the attack, colliding with her brother, both of their suits somehow remaining in place.

[POP – LEMON ENERGY STRIKE!]

Groaning, Jonouchi rolled over to see Ryoma helping the Kazuraba Siblings to their feet. Nearby, a squad of Kurokage Troopers, along with Yoko and Takatora, had the remaining non-Yggdrasil Riders apart from Yuuya surrounded and on the back-foot.

"Finish off Gaim, even with his new power he bores me," instructed Ryoma, Kouta and Akira raising their Sonic Arrows at Yuuya and pulling back the bows, charging them.

Suddenly, the Kazuraba Siblings turned and fired, hitting Takatora and Yoko in the back, forcing them to power down. Lashing out, Kouta elbowed Ryoma, knocking him unconscious. Shutting her Lockseed, Akira walked over to Takatora and Yoko, the latter had passed out, and hauled the former up.

"Consider this my resignation you bastard!" hissed Akira, slapping Takatora, sending him sprawling.

"Get the Professor!" ordered Kenji to one of the Troopers, grabbing Yoko while the Trooper got Ryoma, "Evacuate!"

Within seconds the Troopers had cleared out, taking Takatora, Yoko and Ryoma with them, the door slamming shut behind them. Sighing, Kouta closed his Lockseed and turned to face his friends, "I'm sorry."

Peco gaped "What? Is it just me that's confuse-"

"Shut up," interrupted Chucky, "I wanna know what's going on and I'm not letting you talk over the explanation!"

"Why did you do this?" asked Mai, shutting her Lockseed.

"I was Takatora's secretary," spoke Akira, "But when I was chosen for Project Genesis I learnt the truth about Helheim. Within ten years the forest will swallow the entire Earth and Yggdrasil aren't trying to stop it, only to save the chosen people. I won't, I can't accept something like that!"

"That's why Akira told me last night and we decided that I should poke around in Yggdrasil's business so they'd detain me, giving me a chance to get hold of one these," added Kouta, holding up his Genesis Driver.

"So you tricked Yggdrasil into giving you a more powerful belt," stated Kaito, "I'm almost impressed."

"Mai, I'm sorry for making you think I'd betrayed you guys," apologised Kouta.

"No, you were trying to protect us by gaining more power, I understand," replied Mai, nodding her head.

"Now, down to business," spoke Akira, walking over Ryoma's computer and sitting down, "I'm gonna wipe out files from Yggdrasil Database and copy all their files of the Drivers, I can't copy everything, we haven't got the time."

"How are going to access it?" questioned Micchy, as he and the others all powered down.

"After our parents died, Sis would use her hacking skills to do jobs for people to provide for us," replied Kouta.

"Kumon, I need to calibrate your Edo Driver," instructed Akira, making Kaito roll his eyes and hand over his second Driver.

"What do we do now?" asked Zack.

"The Dandeliners!" exclaimed Micchy.

"If that was your escape plan then your going to be disappointed," spoke Akira as she plugged Kaito's Driver into the computer, "That Dandeliner you stole is the only one not in use by a Trooper or stored in the Yggdrasil Archives."

"Great! Now what?" sighed Rat.

"Our plan was to head down to the artificial crack Yggdrasil have opened and escape into Helheim," explained Kouta, "If we're gonna do that we'll have to go soon, before the Troopers manage to regroup."

"I would some answers first!" exclaimed Jonouchi, stepping forward, "What's with this Lemon Duster? How come mines different?"

"Whether you receive Jinba or Duster comes down to the style of your suit, Japanese-style suits summon Jinba while the rest use Duster," informed Akira, "Each different Energy Lockseed gives a special power, Lemon is enhanced strength, Cherry is enhanced speed, Peach is heightened senses, Melon is enhanced endurance while Matsubokkuri has the ability to open cracks directly to another spot with a range of about 15 meters."

"I've got a plan," spoke Kaito, grabbing everyone's attention, "What's below this floor."

"Conference room? About five floors of them, same the other way," answered Akira, "Why?"

"With Matsubokkuri Energy's ability we could send groups of two or three to each floor and meet up at the crack into Helheim," informed Kaito.

"That sounds like it'll work," affirmed Akira, handing Kaito his Edo Driver back, fully calibrated, "You'll want to take these."

Picking up a tray of four Edo Drivers and Energy Drivers, Akira walked over to Jonouchi. Carefully, the leader of Team Invitto took an Edo Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed from the tray.

"The Professor made these Drivers for us Genesis Riders, programmed with our RideWear, as well as a backup set of Energy Lockseed should our Genesis Drivers ever be damaged or stolen," explained Akira, giving another Edo Driver and a Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed to Peco, "I think they'd be better suited helping you guys getting out of here."

"Merci!" thanked Oren, accepting one of the Drivers and a Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Finally, for you Mai," spoke Akira, giving her friend the last Edo Driver and Peach Energy Lockseed, "I'm sorry for deciding you, we both are."

"I understand, thank you," replied Mai, hugging Akira.

"Kouta, I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said," apologised Yuuya, "You truly are Armoured Rider Gaim-Shin!"

"I'm the one who should be apologising, Yuuya," replied Kouta, smiling slightly, "Besides, I think Neo-Gaim's grown on me!"

"It's good to see you," grinned Yuuya, hugging his best friend.

"You too," returned Kouta.

"You'll have time for touching reunions later," spoke Kaito, pushing the two apart, "We've got to escape first."

"Agreed," spoke Zack, throwing up and catching a Kurumi Lockseed.

"Let's go!" cheered Mai, strapping her new Edo Driver around her waist and drawing her Pine Lockseed.

"Here!" stated Jonouchi, tossing a Matsubokkuri and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed to Hase, who nodded in thanks.

[MATSUBOKKURI!] / [MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!]

Slamming their Lockseeds into their Drivers, Hase and Peco sliced them open and braced thenselves. Transforming into Kamuro and Kurokage respectively, the two held out their hands, a Kagematsu appearing in one and a Kagematsu-Shin in the other.

[SOIYA - MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! JINBA MATSUBOKKURI! HA-HA!]

Finishing their transformation, Hase and Peco turned to face Akira, awaiting her instructions, "Hase, take Alfonzo, Zack and Chucky down a floor, then yourself, Kumon and Mai the floor below that."

"What about me?" asked Peco.

"Take Micchy and Jonouchi up a floor, then Rat, Rica and yourself to the floor above that," answered Akira, before turning to face Kouta and Yuuya, "You two okay to join me on breaking out of this lab?"

"A chance to bust Yggdrasil heads? I'm in!" affirmed Yuuya, Kouta nodding in agreement.

"Fine then, let's go!" urged Kaito, as Hase opened two cracks, Oren, Zack and Chucky entering one, while Mai, Kaito and Hase ran through the other,

Following Hase's lead, Peco opened two cracks as well, himself, Rat and Rica taking one and the other used by Micchy and Jonouchi. As the four cracks closed Akira, Kouta and Yuuya turned to face the lab doors, raising their Lockseeds.

"HENSHIN!"

[ORANGE!] / [CHERRY ENERGY!]

[ORANGE ENERGY!]

[PEACH ENERGY!]

Slotting their Lockseeds into their Driver and opening them, the three charged towards the lab doors as their Armour Parts appeared through their cracks.

[SOIYA - ORANGE ARMS! JINBA CHERRY! HA-HA!]

Using his enhanced speed, Yuuya zoomed forwards, smashing through the doors, glass flying everywhere. Slowing to a halt, Yuuya paled at the sight of an army of Troopers, Kurokage-Shin, Duke and Zangetsu-Shin waiting for him.

"Oh shit!" swore Yuuya, ducking a shot from Ryoma and returning one of his own as Akira and Kouta joined him.

"Need a hand?" questioned Akira, shooting a Trooper in the head without looking.

"They've used Matsubokkuri Energy's ability to send the others to different floors," realised as he fired an arrow at Kouta.

"Ryoma you stay here, Minato take some of the Troopers and head downwards, I'll take some as well and check the upper floors," ordered Takatora, as he and Yoko fell back.

"Shit, I hoped we have longer than that," hissed Akira, taking out two more Troopers with ease.

"Take this and go with Takatora," instructed Ryoma, tossing Kenji an Energy Lockseed, "I evolved it from a natural version in a batch, the rest came out fine but this one doesn't work in the Genesis Driver and can only summon Duster Arms in a Sengoku or Edo Driver for some reason."

"Thanks," replied Kenji, clutching the Suika Energy Lockseed and taking off after Takatora.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **(Helheim Forest)**

"Do you realise what you've done?" asked Sagara, watching an Inves consume a fruit plucked from one of the vines

"Of course I do, that's why I did it," replied Sid, walking out from behind a tree, his appearance altered drastically, wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, Sid had ditched the hat and become clean-shaven.

"You look younger," commented a dark-haired woman, dressed in a checked-shirt and jeans, as she joined Sagara and Sid.

"Ah, the Woman of the Beginning, Yoko Minato," grinned Sagara, "Good to see you again, and you've grown out hair out."

"As I've told you before, I am no longer Yoko Minato," spoke the woman, "I ceased to be the moment I bit into the Golden Fruit, I am now Kashi."

"So, who do you think the Golden Fruit will choose in this world?" questioned Sagara, grinning widely.

"Only time will tell," replied Sid, "I don't understand why you didn't merge with yourself in this universe, I am grateful there's not two of me running around, especially considering this world's version of me is an asshole."

"She does not have the potential to claim the fruit, she considers herself a kingmaker," spat Kashi.

"That's what I was to you," responded Sid, "I'm glad I gave you the Golden Fruit."

"Me too," spoke Kashi, smiling slightly.

 **-United We Stand-**

 **Thanks to netro32 of DeviantArt for graciously allowing me to use his Duster Arms and Musoh Bottler, I am very grateful.**


End file.
